The Arsonist
by daxy
Summary: An arsonist and a pedophile are in Miami on the same time. Will there be a marriage between Horatio and Eric? Raquel comes back into Eric’s life. Full Summary inside--slight crossover with NY--SLASH--3rd story in my H/E Universe
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: An arsonist and pedophile are in Miami on the same time. Will there be a marriage between Horatio and Eric? Raquel comes back into Eric's life. The family will once again have to face, Love, Worry, Pain and Happiness. SLASH--3****rd**** story in my H/E Universe--**

**SEQUEL TO "YOU GIVE ME SAFETY AND LOVE"**

**Chapter 1: Christmas Time**

Eric gaped as Horatio went down on one knee. And he gasped as Horatio showed him two golden rings.

"Eric Delko will you marry me?" Horatio asked.

Eric couldn't breath. He couldn't speak or move. He just sat there and looked into the eyes of Lt. Horatio Caine. The love of his life. The one man that gave him safety and love. This moment was a dream come true. Eric threw himself into Horatio's arm. Knocking them both down on the floor. Eric kissed H all over the face and then one deep kiss on the mouth. H hugged Eric and laughed as tears rolled down Eric's cheeks.

"I take that as a yes." Horatio grinned.

"It's definitely a yes!" Eric smiled and wiped the tears away. He sat up on the chair. New tears kept coming and now Eric didn't bother to wipe them off. Horatio smiled widely as he put one golden ring on Eric's finger and one on his own. Eric took the ring off and looked inside.

_You Give Me Safety And Love._

_Horatio Caine-Eric Delko_

_07-12-24_

"It's beautiful." Eric said and kissed Horatio again.

"Just like you." Horatio grinned. They shared a deep kiss, and before things got get any further they heard Frank clear his throat. They looked towards the porch door and the team were grinning at them

Alexx rushed to H and Eric and hugged them both so hard they almost couldn't breath. Once she was done the rest of the women followed. The men shook hands with H and Eric and patted them on their shoulders. Except for Frank who gave them both a bear hug.

"Well, I suspected this was what you had planned." Frank grinned at Horatio.

"We're so happy for you guys!" Calleigh smiled.

"Yes! We get to have a gay wedding!" Valera shrieked and gave both H and Eric a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's have lunch." Frank smiled.

They all sat down at the table. Eric and Horatio sat next to each other, and could barely take their eyes off each other. They were holding hands under the table. Softly touching each other's rings. This was a dream come true for both of them. Eric had known after only three weeks together that he and Horatio were meant to be married and spend the rest of their lives together. Horatio had known that too, but he hadn't been completely ready for marriage until now.

"There is one place that we have to go to before we can head over to your father's place for dinner." Horatio whispered in Eric's ear. Eric nodded, he had a fairly good idea as to where they were going.

"So how did you plan the treasure hunt?" Eric asked Horatio.

Horatio grinned.

"Well, I simply went to a few places where you would find the specific words." He said.

"What words?" Natalia asked.

Eric thought for a second, "Um… Me, marriage, you, will."

"Oh I get it." Frank said, "You had the question all along."

Eric looked confused at his friends and his sister.

"Use your CSI brain Eric." Maya grinned.

"Oh it's backwards!" Eric chuckled, "_Will you marry me?._ Marriage becomes marry."

Horatio chuckled and patted Eric's shoulder. After the lunch, at around 1pm, everybody went to their families to celebrate Christmas. Alexx of course went home to her house and kids. Her siblings were coming over to the house, and her husband's parents too. Valera and Jason went to his parent's house in Orlando. Later that evening, Valera's parents, Elisa and Tom, would join them. Calleigh and Ryan went to Ryan's parents home. Calleigh had chosen not to spend Christmas with her parents. Ryan's younger sister Karen would also be at the Wolfe resident.

Frank would spend the evening with his three daughters and then tomorrow he'd go to his sister in Texas.

The newly engaged couple Eric and Horatio would celebrate Christmas at Joseph's apartment. It was big and could easily fit all his kids, sons-in-law and grandkids. And hopefully Joseph's girlfriend Lucia Muranes would join the family.

**-I-**

**13:45**

Horatio and Eric stood in front of the grave that belonged to Tim Speedle. They often came here to tell Speed what was happening in their lives. How the team was doing and that they missed him.

"So Speed." Eric said, "H and I got engaged. H proposed."

Horatio chuckled, "I wonder what Speed would say if he was with us right now."

"He'd say something like: _No wonder H had to propose, after all I takes a man to do such thing and we all know that Eric ain't man enough._" Eric laughed, "Then I'd say something back and Speed would slap me."

"And Alexx would slap him for giving a slap to you."

Eric nodded, "Definitely."

Horatio sighed, "I wish he was here."

"Yeah, so that we could share this with him."

Horatio nodded in agreement. He still blamed himself for Speed's death. Eric had tried telling him several times that if wasn't his fault. But somehow Horatio could help but to feel that a bit of Speed's death was his fault, or at least that he could have prevented it.

Eric on the other hand, wished that he could have had one last moment with Speed, so that he could have told him that he was sorry for being an annoying, "Little Brother." Though he didn't think Speed was mad at him, Eric still wanted to apologize for things he might have said that might have hurt Tim in some way.

"Well, Speed you know that if you would've been here today, you would have been my first choice as a best man." Eric smiled.

Horatio smiled and hugged Eric tightly.

"I'm sure he's looking down on us." Horatio said, "And he'll be with us when he have our wedding ceremony."

Eric nodded in agreement.

**-I-**

**17:30 Wolfe Resident**

Mrs. Jenny Wolfe had made a big buffet. And she pushed Calleigh to eat more and more. Even though Calleigh had said she felt nauseous. Calleigh sighed, the last thing she needed was to get sick, but right now she felt like throwing up all over the table. Ryan sat next to her, eating like a horse. On the other side of Calleigh, Karen sat and she ate practically nothing. Across the table Ryan's parents sat and smiled widely at Calleigh. Jenny was Ryan and Karen's mother and Bill their father. Bill winked at Calleigh. Cal got a feeling that they wanted to say something, or that they suspected something. Jenny nodded for Calleigh to go to the bathroom.

Once they were outside the bathroom, far away from the dinner table. Jenny hugged Calleigh.

"I heard you've been morning sick lately." Jenny smiled.

Calleigh understood what her and Bill's smiles were all about.

"No, Jenny it's not like that."

"Have you done a test?"

Calleigh shook her head.

"Then how do you know?" Jenny asked smiling. She wanted grandchildren so much. Karen had made it clear several years ago that children was not for her. Even though she loved children, she didn't want any of her own. Of course Karen was just 28 and had a lot of time to change her mind.

But everyone knew she probably wasn't going to change. So there for it was up to Calleigh and Ryan to deliver the grandchildren. Calleigh loved children and wanted her own. But after her miscarriage she was afraid to get pregnant again. Even though she had medicine that would help, she still feared that maybe she would miscarry again, and that would break her heart in such a bad way that maybe she wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Are you afraid that you'll have another miscarriage?" Jenny asked. She could see the fear in Cal's eyes.

"Yes."

Jenny nodded.

"How about I buy a test for you?" She asked.

Calleigh nodded. She did feel like she had last time she was pregnant. And if she was indeed pregnant, she needed to do a test as soon as possible and then take her medicine, to keep the child alive.

Jenny smiled and nodded, she left the house immidiately, while Calleigh went back to the dinner table.

"Where's mom?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, she just went out to buy something." Calleigh said.

She looked at Ryan and saw what a great father he would be. And she was certain that she'd be a great mother. Their child would grow up in a big family surrounded by people who would love her or him.

**-I-**

**17:40 Jason's parents house**

Valera had expected the worst about Jason's mother. She usually did, and then got surprised when people turned out do be very nice and kind. And Jason's mother was just that. Nice and kind. Her name was Wilma and Jason's father's name was Aroon.

"So how is the belly?" Wilma asked.

They had all just had dinner and Wilma was delighted to finally meet Valera and she was especially interested in the big pregnant belly. Valera' parents weren't with them yet, but they would show up soon.

"Well, it's heavy." Valera smiled, "But it's worth it."

Wilma grinned and nodded. She had only been pregnant once, and that was with Jason of course. She had no idea what it was like to have triplets. Jason smiled and took Valera's hand in his.

"Have you thought about marriage?" Aroon asked.

"Yeah, when the time is right we'll get married." Jason said quickly.

There was one thing and one thing only that bothered Jason about his parents. And that was the fact they were still old fashioned at times. Not always but sometimes. And being pregant and un-married was a thing that Aron and Wilma did not like.

But Wilma and Aroon had understood quite quickly that Jason and Valera had made up their mind. Also they had heard about Valera's fight with Raquel and the last thing they wanted was for the same thing to happen to them.

The door bell rang and Wilma went to open. Jason and Valera heard right away that it was Elisa and Tom, Valera's parents. After a while they joined them all in the dining room.

"Oh my little girl!"Elisa exclaimed as she saw Valera.

"Hi mom." Valera smiled. She gave her mother a hug, "No sex talk mom." She whispered into ther mother's ear. The last thing Valera and Jason wanted was for Elisa to start talking about her job and all that it meant. They were quite sure that Wilma would faint at the word "Sex".

As some time passed Wilma asked what Elisa did for a living.

"Oh, I'm a... therapist." Elisa said and Valera sighed.

"Oh really, interesting." Wilma smiled, "Is it hard?"

"No, it's very fun."

"And what about you Tom?" Aroon asked.

Tom pointed at his wheelchair, "I'm an adventourus person who climb rocks." He joked, "No, but I race in my wheelchair."

Aroon looked surprised, "I didn't know you could do that."

"Of course you can, it's easy." Tom grinned, "Maybe I'll show you me home made race track."

Jason choked on his drink at the thought of his dad racing down Tom's hill in a wheelchair. Aroon would die in fright.

**-I-**

**18:15 Joseph's resident.**

Lucia Muranes was being questioned by Maya and Trish. Sort of. They hadn't asked her any questions at all the first time they met her, which was three weeks ago. So now that everybody were busy with talking to each other, Maya and Trish saw their chance of getting some alone time with Lucia.

In the living room, everybody else were just talking and watching the kids so they didn't hurt themselves. Elena was now visibly pregnant and softly caressing her belly. That was what they were talking about. Elena and of course Horatio and Eric's engagement.

"I know what newly engaged people do." Carla grinned and winked at H and Eric, "Do it at home."

Eric blushed and Horatio laughed, "Carla!" Eric said, "We're not having... we're not going to make love here if that's what you think."

Carla laughed and slapped her little brother in the head, "I was just joking."

"I've never been to a gay wedding before." Elena smiled, "I wonder what it's like."

"Very queer." Carla chuckled, "And for the first time in our lives we'll get to see Eric in a dress."

Eric choked on his drink and stuck his tongue out at Carla, "No way." He said.

"You are most definetely the girl in the house." Carla said and Elena nodded in agreement.

"Why?" Eric asked.

"Because H is way to macho to be the girl." Elena grinned, "But you Eric, you're the woman."

Horatio laughed and Eric glared at him.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight." Eric said.

"I can live with that." Horatio grinned and then gave Eric a kiss, "Sorry Erica."

Eric shook his head at his new girl name.

"Erica, that's sweet." Joseph's said, "Don't worry Eric, I still think you're a man. Horatio on the other hand is the woman."

Eric laughed, "That's the truth!"

"I'm sure Horatio has a hidden side that only Eric sees." Joseph grinned.

Horatio nodded, "Oh yeah, that's true." He said in a very girly voice.

Everybody laughed. They all loved it when Horatio acted girly.

"So have you bought each other gifts?" Carla asked her siblings.

"It's not until tomorrow." Elena said, "But yeah, I bough gifts for everyone. Now I have no money."

**-I-**

**18:30 Wolfe resident**

Calleigh stood in the bathroom with the stick in her hand. She was afraid to look at it. If it was negative and she wasn't pregant she'd probably feel disappointed. And if it was positive she'd be terrified and but on the same time happy.

Calleigh was just about to look at the stick as Jenny knocked on the door.

"Cal, are you alright?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming right out." Calleigh said.

She heard Jenny walk away and sighed. She looked at the stick. She nodded to herself and walked outside. Ryan looked concerned at her.

"Everything alright?" Ryan asked and gave Cal a kiss on the cheek.

Calleigh nodded and then sat down in the couch in the living room. Jenny smiled at her and then gave her a questioning look.

Calleigh nodded to her and Jenny shrieked. She stood up and gave Calleigh a hard hug. The other's looked at Jenny like she had lost her mind.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked.

"I'm pregnant." Calleigh smiled.

**-I-**

**22:30**

Horatio barely made it inside his and Eric's house, before Eric pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard.

"I want you now." Eric said and pushed himself against Horatio.

Horatio moaned and ran his hands down Eric's back. Eric dragged Horatio towards the bedroom and got rid of his clothes faster then ever before.

Then Eric pushed Horatio down on the bed and kissed him again.

**_TBC..._**

**AN: So far peace and quiet huh? It will change later... lol **

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Cuddling And A New Case**

**December 25****th****, 2007, 09:30**

_Oh Gosh, 9:30... It's not often that we sleep this long… least of all H, _Eric thought as he looked at his clock. He had just woken up from a night full of romance and love with Horatio. Horatio was still asleep, snuggled against Eric. That was the first thing Eric had been surprised about when he started dating Horatio, other then that his boss was gay. After their first night together Eric had woken up with Horatio snuggled against him, his arms around his waist and his head on his chest. Just like now. And it was the absolutely sweetest moment Eric knew about. Who would have thought that macho Lt. Caine was a guy who loved to cuddle and hug everyone around him?

Well, Horatio was a very loving and gentle man. And he always hugged Eric. At least twenty times a day. And then of course he always gave Alexx a good morning hug and then a goodbye hug. Something the ME had found quite surprising the first time it happened. But ever since Eric and Horatio got together, Horatio had loosened up and become more relaxed.

Eric smiled as he looked at his ring. He was engaged to be married. If he ever met one of his ex-girlfriends they'd have a heart attack if they saw the ring. Eric Delko had settled down with the one and only.

Horatio stirred a little, but didn't wake up, instead he snuggled closer to Eric, and Eric grinned.

_Where is the camera when you need it the most?, _Eric thought. He would have loved to take a picture of this moment. He had pictures of Horatio sleeping at his desk, he was always so cute when he slept.

Eric softly ran his fingers through Horatio's hair.

_Please don't let anything happen today, just let me have a quiet day with my lover, _Eric thought.

Since it was Christmas Day, Eric had to give Horatio a gift. Horatio's gift had been the engagement rings. Though Eric was pretty sure that H had bought something else too. Eric, however, had been looking forever for something that would be meaningful to the Lt. And it was hard, even harder then Horatio's birthday present. Horatio had told Eric that he didn't want anything, but Eric had insisted. And finally Horatio had admitted that he wanted to go a cruise ship, and that he wanted some movies, a book and maybe a CD. Eric had told Horatio that he wanted a video camera, or money to by a new laptop. And then Eric had a serious love for jewelry.

Eric jumped as his phone rang, thank good that he had it on vibrate, he didn't want to wake Horatio.

"Eric." He answered quietly.

"_Why are you whispering?" _Calleigh asked on the other end.

"H is sleeping."

"_Oh, I see. Well, how was your Christmas Eve?"_

"Amazing, and yours?"

"_Amazing too… I won't talk to you forever, Ryan and I are heading back to our place, but I thought I'd just tell you that… I'm pregnant."_

"Really? That's great Cal!"

"_Yeah, it's great."_

"How are you feeling about it?"

"_Pretty good actually."_

"Well, I'm here if you need me."

"_I know, thanks Eric. Well time for me to get out of here. Merry Christmas and tell Horatio what I told you."_

"I will, bye Cal." Eric said and hung up.

Calleigh was pregnant. Eric grinned. She and Ryan would be great parents. Eric new Cal was worried about the baby, but he was certain everything would be fine.

Horatio yawned and rolled onto the other side, away from Eric. He mumbled in his sleep. Eric chuckled and climbed out of bed. He wanted to give Horatio breakfast in bed.

_H loves pancakes, so pancakes it is, _Eric thought as he walked out in the kitchen to make pancakes.

A few minutes later he walked back into the bedroom, with several pancakes, some cream and strawberry jam. Horatio was now sprawled out on the bed on his back. Eric grinned and put the tray with the food down on the bedside table. Then he snapped a picture with his phone.

After that he sat down beside Horatio and gently brushed a finger over his lips. Tickling him. Horatio was very ticklish actually, and Eric often used it to wake him up. Horatio didn't often sleep through the whole night, and he always used to be the first one in the lab, two hours before everyone else. But Horatio was actually very hard to wake up in the mornings. He was lazy and preferred to stay in bed for a few more hours.

"Good morning Horatio, this is your ten am wake up call." Eric grinned, "Please move your ass."

Horatio groaned and stirred. He turned away from Eric. Eric chuckled and took some cream in his hand. Gently he laid it down on Horatio's back.

"Is that cream?" Horatio asked.

"Yes." Eric grinned and gently made small droplets of cream on Horatio's arms and then down his back towards his butt. Then Eric kissed it away.

"Breakfast in bed again huh?" Horatio asked.

"We should do it more often."

Horatio chuckled and then sat up. He grabbed Eric's arms and pushed him down in the bed.

"My turn." Horatio smirked as he dropped cream all over Eric's chest and stomach. Then he licked it off.

"Feels nice, H."

In the next thirty minutes Horatio and Eric smeared cream and jam all over each other's bodies. They chased each other around the house and tried to compete about who would be the cleanest one once they ran our of cream and jam. So far Eric was the one with most cream on his body. All over his body in fact.

"We're starting to run out." Eric said.

"Guess that means the competition is over." Horatio said.

Eric shook his head and went to the kitchen, he came out with syrup. Horatio chuckled and ran away as Eric chased him. One the same time as Eric and Horatio were busy chasing each other, completely naked by the way. Maya was outside their house. She had tried calling both Eric and Horatio, when no one had answered the phone. She had become worried and gone to their house to see if everything was alright.

Since she thought something was seriously wrong, she didn't knock on the door. Instead she opened it with a spare key that Eric had given her. She shrieked as she opened the door and saw her brother running after Horatio, naked and covered with cream, jam and even some syrup.

"Maya!" Eric exclaimed as he hid behind the kitchen corner. Horatio was behind him.

"This was something I did not need to see." Maya said as she covered her eyes, "Are your dressed yet?"

"We're covered in food, we have to shower first." Horatio said, "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't answer your phones, so I thought something was wrong. But apparently you're fine."

"Very fine." Horatio chuckled.

"Well, I'm going now. Have a good day." Maya said and left the house. Eric and Horatio laughed and sank down on the floor.

"Embarrassing." Eric laughed.

"But fun!"

"Shower?"

Horatio nodded and stood up. He grabbed Eric's hand, "Let's have some fun." He smirked and dragged Eric into the shower.

**-I-**

**11:30**

Frank had also had a long night. Though his night hadn't been filled with romance and love making. Instead it had been filled with computer games and movies with his youngest daughter Madeline. She had gotten a laptop and five games from Frank in an early Christmas gift. Since today, she was going to her grandmother and grandfather and Frank was going to Texas and his sister's home. Madeline had insisted that Frank played with her on the computer, and that they watched the new movies she had bought. It was all horror movies. So Frank hadn't gotten to bed until 4am. And now he was standing in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror. He had to leave soon, to fly to Texas.

Madeline came out of her bedroom, happy and not tired at all. Frank glared at her.

"How can you be so happy?" He asked her, "We went to sleep at 4am."

"I know, but I am happy. It's Christmas dad." Madeline grinned.

"I feel like a wreck."

"You look like one too." Madeline smirked.

"Thank you." Frank snorted, "Fortunately I can sleep on the plane."

"Have a good flight, bye." Madeline said and went out the door.

Frank shook his head. The youth of today. Always trying to be away from home as much as possible. Frank sighed and left the bathroom. A few minutes later he was on his way to the airport.

Once he arrived at the airport, and outside his gate. A guard looked at him with suspicious eyes.

_Oh god, they must think I'm drunk or high, _Frank thought. Maybe he looked worse to other people then he did to himself when he had looked himself in the mirror in the morning.

"Are you okay, Sir?" The guard asked.

Frank nodded, "Just tired."

"You look sick." The guard said.

"I'm not. Just tired."

"So you're not drunk or high either?"

Frank shook his head. The guard snorted. He was young and didn't really know what to do.

"Look, I'm a cop." Frank said, and showed the guard his ID. The guard smiled and sat down next to Frank.

"I'm Nelson." He said, "I always wanted to be a cop."

Frank nodded.

_Please God, don't let me listen to this man for the rest of the time that I have to wait for my flight, _Frank thought, he just wanted to sleep. Not talk.

"My great grandfather was a cop, in a small town somewhere. But I'm looking for more action, like gunfights, explosion, and catching the really bad guys, not just thieves or teenagers who were drunk." Nelson said, "Guess what my…"

Frank felt liked putting some tape over Nelson's mouth. He was starting to get a headache and just really wanted to get out of here.

Ten minutes later Frank was able to board the plane and finally get some peace and quiet. Or so he thought. Unfortunately for Frank, he happened to sit next to a family with four kids, all under the age of eight. And they were all screaming and kicking the seats.

_Guess I'm not getting any sleep on this plane, _Frank thought.

**-I-**

**12:00**

Tom knocked on the door to the guestroom in which Jason and Valera were in.

"It's 12 and the rest of us are planning on having lunch." Tom said from outside the door.

The was a loud bang as Valera threw her bag at the door. Tom took that as a sign for him to leave. Valera groaned and pulled the covers over her head. Jason was awake and sitting up in the bed. Valera had difficulty finding a comfortable position when she was sleeping, therefore she didn't get much sleep at all. Jason smiled and laid down again next to Valera. He hugged her from behind and she snuggled against him.

"Good morning." Jason smiled and gave Valera kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning." Valera smiled.

Today was the first time in four weeks that Valera was happy when she woke up. She was usually angry, and then she was happy during dinner instead. It was the mood swings.

"I bough you a gift." Jason grinned.

"I bought one for you too."

"You want to open them?"

Valera nodded. She and Jason sat up and opened their bags. Jason placed a small gift in Valera's lap, and Valera placed a very big one at Jason's feet.

"You first." Valera smiled.

Jason nodded and opened his gift. He smiled widely as he saw a guitar. It had been wrapped in a square box, big size.

"Exactly what I wanted, thank you honey." Jason grinned and kissed Valera.

"Anything for you baby." She smiled.

"Now open yours."

Valera opened her gift and gasped at the sight of a golden necklace. It had a small diamond on it and it was so shiny.

"Isn't this the one that I pointed out from the jewelry store?" Valera asked.

"One of them yes." Jason smiled.

He and Valera had been looking for gifts for each other for weeks, and Valera had taken Jason into a jewelry store. She had pointed at at least ten different things that she wanted. But Jason had seen in her eyes, that it was this particular necklace that she wanted the most. Valera smiled and threw her arms around Jason.

**-I-**

**December 26****th****, 2007, 09:00**

Horatio had given Eric and new video camera as another Christmas gift, beside the rings. And Eric had given Horatio a silver necklace, with an amulet, and the words, _Horatio and Eric, forever and ever. My love and Light._

Horatio had been touched to tears and swore to always wear it. Which he was now doing as he looked down at the body of a Jane Doe. No one in the team had been happy when the Captain had called them in for a case. A woman had died in a fire. Arson and Explosives happened to be Horatio's field, and the Captain wanted the best man on this case. And if you called in the best man, you called in the best team too. Everyone except Frank was working, because Frank was still in Texas. However he was coming home tomorrow.

"Poor girl to die in a fire." Alexx said as she and Jason loaded the body into the van, "You don't have a name?" She asked Horatio.

"Nope, not yet." Horatio sighed.

The firemen were still trying to put out the fire, so Horatio and the team couldn't go inside the house yet.

"Lt." An officer named Erin Robbins said, "I found out the victims name. It's Danielle Williams."

"Danielle Williams, why does that sound familiar?" Eric asked as he came to stand next to Horatio.

Ryan and Calleigh soon joined the two.

"Maybe because Erica Sykes interviewed her a week ago." Ryan said, "Ms. Williams daughter went missing nine days ago."

"So she went to the media to ask the kidnaper for her daughter back." Calleigh said, "No sign of any girl yet?" She asked Erin.

"No, Dt." Erin said.

"Mr. Wolfe, find out more about Ms. Williams and her daughter." Horatio said, "Calleigh?"

"Yes?"

"No fieldwork for you I'm afraid."

Calleigh smiled and nodded, she went to the hummer and drove back to the lab.

After almost an hour Ryan, Eric, Natalia and Horatio were finally able to get inside the house. The fire captain had located the place where the fire started.

He led the team to the porch door, "This is it." He said, "Someone put the house on fire here."

"Yeah whoever it was couldn't be seen from here." Eric said. He pointed at the hedge surrounding the house, "No one can look over that hedge."

"And he doesn't risk getting trapped inside the house either, that's why he started the fire at the door." Horatio said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have an arsonist on our hands."

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Erica Sykes, Poker And Another Fire**

**Still December 26****th****, 2007. 11:30**

"_Please, whoever has my daughter. Please bring her back to me. She's all I have. Please._

_That was Ms. Williams who's daughter Jane Williams went missing two days ago. I'm Erica Sykes…"_

Ryan sighed and turned the video off. He had just watched the tape with Sykes's interview with Danielle Williams, their victim. He couldn't understand why the arsonist had chosen Ms. Williams house. Why that particular house? Why her? And he didn't believe that it was a coincidence that Ms. Williams's daughter was kidnapped nine days before she got murdered.

"Ryan, what's on your mind?" Eric asked as he joined Ryan in the AV lab.

"I think that whoever kidnapped Jane Williams, also put the house on fire."

"So our arsonist is a child abductor too." Eric said, "Could be true."

"I feel a but coming."

"Yeah, Natalia found DNA at the porch. Blood to be more specific." Eric said, "And it's female."

"So?" Ryan asked.

"We also found DNA on this picture, male DNA." Eric said and showed Ryan a photo of a young brunette girl. She was crying and tied to chair.

"Is that Jane?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, we found letters in Danielle's kitchen, all mailed one day after each other, starting nine days ago. On the 17th December." Eric said, "And on this particular photo, our kidnapper cut himself."

"That doesn't mean that he's not working together with the arsonist."

"True. But until we get evidence that suggest that they are working together, H wants us to handle this as two cases." Eric said, "I wonder if Danielle told the police that her daughter was missing."

"Let's check." Ryan said and typed Danielle's name into the computer. Both he and Eric were surprised when nothing showed up on the screen.

"Why would she go out in the media and tell everyone about her missing daughter, and then not tell the police?" Ryan asked.

"Maybe the kidnapper didn't want her to." Eric said, "Let's have Cooper check her answering machine."

"Are we working on the arsonist case or the kidnapping case?"

"The kidnapping case." Eric said, "H, Cal and Nat are on the other one."

**-I-**

Horatio was testing what liquid that had started the fire. He had the Captain breathing down his neck all the time. Not literally, but Captain Jackson, did call Horatio every fifteen minutes. He wanted results and he wanted it fast. And Horatio patiently told him that evidence couldn't be processed in five minutes, and that if there weren't enough evidence they wouldn't find the killer. It was as simple as that. Of course Jackson did not like that at all.

Horatio groaned as his phone rang again, he picked it up and almost squeezed it to death. He thought seriously about throwing it at the wall.

"The Captain again?" Natalia asked as she entered Horatio's lab.

"Yeah. You know I love this phone, but now I'm seriously thinking about…"

"Throwing it at the wall?"

"Or beating it with a hammer." Horatio sighed, "He's never been in the lab, never seen how a crime scene is processed. Yet he tells me that I'm not doing my job fast enough."

"He's probably under pressure from the mayor too. But he should take a course anyway." Natalia grinned, "The mayor just spoke on TV. She says we'll catch the guy within a week."

Horatio sighed. Why would the mayor always make promises like that? She didn't know how things worked.

"She hasn't promised the citizens anything over the last two years, until now." Horatio said, "Because it happens to an arsonist."

"Yeah, well we haven't had an arsonist in this city for a while." Natalia said, "She's just trying to keep people calm."

"And when the week is over and we haven't caught our killer, then we'll get the blame."

Natalia nodded in agreement. That was the worst thing. That the lab would be blamed for an unsolved case. Not the mayor, but the lab. And especially the team. And since Horatio was the leader, he'll be the one to take all the complaints, he'd be the one to tell the mayor that he and his team had done their best.

"Why don't one of us tell the media that we are doing our best and sometimes it takes longer then a week to solve a crime?" Natalia asked.

"Good idea. You want to do it?"

"I can?"

"Sure, if you want to. I won't stop you." Horatio smiled.

Natalia nodded. She sure wanted to let people know that this job was damn hard, and no else could do it better then the people in the lab.

"Did you find anything except the DNA?" Horatio asked.

The DNA that Natalia had found had been blood. Their female arsonist had been hurt herself.

"No, I'm afraid not." Natalia said, "So many things were destroyed in the fire. Almost every room except the kitchen."

"Yes, and the answering machine and the pictures survived. But that's for Eric and Ryan's case."

"Do you believe Ryan's theory that our killer and their kidnapper is connected?"

"Maybe. Anything is possible." Horatio said.

Horatio started walking towards the door, "You want some coffee?" He asked.

"Sure." Natalia smiled, "Are you limping?"

Horatio froze. She had noticed, damn. He didn't think anyone had noticed that he was limping. No one had said anything. Eric and Horatio had spent the entire Christmas Day having… fun. And well, Horatio was a bit sore.

"Um… I am?" Horatio asked. He felt like slapping himself for being so stupid. Of course Natalia would understand that he was well aware of the fact that he was limping.

"Yeah." Natalia said. Horatio knew she was grinning, "Rough night huh?" She asked.

"Something like that." Horatio said and quickly left the lab, heading for the break room.

He got two cups of coffee and went back to the lab. Natalia grinned at him, but didn't say anything. Horatio noticed that she was looking at him after several minutes.

"Something wrong?" He asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Does it hurt?"

Horatio almost choked on his coffee and coughed slightly.

"Does it hurt when you… make love?" Natalia asked, "I mean you're limping, so I just thought that maybe, or it's none of my business, but I was just concern, or well call maybe curious, but I just thought I'd go ahead and…"

"Natalia." Horatio interrupted, "It does not hurt."

Natalia nodded. She blushed, as did Horatio.

"Alright, back to the case." Horatio chuckled, "Why this particular house?"

"Ryan gave me tape of Sykes's interview with Ms. Williams before I came here, so I thought maybe we could watch it." Natalia said.

Horatio nodded and Natalia put on the tape. Once it was done. She sighed.

"I couldn't see anything." She said.

"I could." Horatio said and rewinded the tape, "Look at this, you see her house behind her."

"You're right. That's how our arsonist picked the house."

"Doesn't help us narrow down the suspect list though, a lot of women watched this interview." Horatio sighed.

**-I-**

**12:15**

Horatio, Eric, Ryan and Jason were having lunch together at a diner, not far from the department. Eric and Horatio were eating from each other's plate for no particular reason.

"So are you and Frank still competing against each other?" Jason asked Ryan

"Yeah, but we had a break during Christmas, though now that we're back at work, we'll continue." Ryan said.

"Frank is coming home tomorrow, right?" Jason asked.

"Actually he is already flying back. He managed to get on an early flight." Horatio said, "He said we had to play poker tonight."

"On the same day that he gets back?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, according Frank we haven't played in a long time and he's starting to loose his mind because of it." Horatio chuckled.

"Frank breaths, drinks and eats poker." Eric grinned, "And he is convinced that Horatio cheats."

"Which I don't."

"Can I join you?" Jason asked.

"Of course." Eric said, "Ryan are you in?"

"Sure." Ryan smiled.

After a while the women joined them. Alexx, Valera, Calleigh and Natalia. Horatio told them that they would play poker with Frank later at the evening. They would play at Eric and Horatio's house.

**--**

One the same time as the team were having lunch. Frank was sitting on a plane back to Miami. He had gotten a seat next to an old lady, who snored worse then Frank himself. It was in the back of the plane too. And Frank hated sitting so far back. He sighed as the women leaned closer to Frank.

"Oh is this your wife?" A young stewardess asked Frank.

"Nope, and thank God for that." Frank joked.

However the stewardess didn't seem to see the fun in Frank's comment. She just snorted and walked away. Frank sighed. What had happened to his humor? His sister hadn't found Frank's jokes funny at all. And she usually laughed her butt off. Maybe the people around him were getting more mature and Frank was getting more immature.

_That means I'm heading for a 50__th__ crisis!,_ Frank thought.

**-I-**

**14:30**

Horatio and Natalia had been called to another crime scene. A small house had burnt down, and the fire had started on the porch.

"Must be the same arsonist." Horatio said.

"I wonder if this victim also went out to the media." Natalia said, "There are a few pictures here, no child."

"So this woman wasn't missing her child." Horatio said, "Or maybe those pictures were destroyed."

Alexx arrived at the scene to take a look at the body. Jason was of course with her.

"Well, she died in the fire too." Alexx said, "Have you got a name?"

"Chleo Manson." Horatio said, "26 years old."

"She's a mother." Jason said, "She has a three year old daughter."

"How do you know that?" Natalia asked.

"Because she's my friend's cousin." Jason sighed sadly, "She didn't say anything about her daughter missing."

"So maybe she's still at daycare." Horatio said, "Natalia find out where her daughter is."

Natalia nodded.

**--**

**16:00**

It was one hour left before the team would go home. Chleo Manson's daughter had not been in daycare or anywhere else. She was missing. But Ms. Manson had not filed a missing persons report. And she had not gone out in the media either.

"I think that our kidnapper is looking for single mothers." Ryan said.

"He sends them photos of their children everyday too." Eric said, "But Chleo's house was empty of photos."

"They could easily have been destroyed in the fire. The whole house was in flames." Ryan said.

Eric nodded in agreement. It was now more obvious that the two cases were connected. The arsonist targeted houses that belonged to single women, who's children had just been kidnapped. However, the team still weren't sure that the arsonist and the kidnapped were working together. But anything was possible.

"I saw that H was limping today." Ryan grinned, "You two might want to take it easy."

"Wolfe!"

"I'm just saying. I don't think I'm the only one who noticed." Ryan chuckled.

"Not one more word Wolfe." Eric said.

Ryan chuckled, and then answered his phone as it rang.

"Wolfe."

"_It's Erica, I heard you asked for my tape on the Williams interview."_

"I did." Ryan said and then put Erica on speaker. Without telling her.

"_Why?"_

"It is important to our case."

"_So you're not trying to blame me for something and have me thrown in jail?"_

"Why would I do that?"

"_Because you hate me… And I'm not to fond of you either. It's all business. So tell me, how important is my tape to your case?"_

Ryan sighed and hung up. Until the case was solved, Erica Sykes would keep on calling him until she got the answer she wanted.

**-I-**

**19:30**

Frank sighed as he looked at his cards. He had asked for a poker game with the guys and now he was sitting on Eric and Horatio's back porch. With bad cards.

"I know what that sigh means." Horatio smirked, "You got bad cards."

"Well, I told you before carrot top. When you shuffle the cards, I loose." Frank said.

"You lost when I shuffled the cards too." Jason grinned and Frank slapped his head.

"I will never admit to being a bad poker player, I am good." Frank said, "It's just the cards that… are bad."

"Is it because I'm here?" Horatio asked.

The last time the boys had played poker, which was before the Dennis case. Frank had said that it was because of Horatio's aura that he lost.

"Yep, that's it." Frank smirked, "You need to leave."

"I'm getting some beers." Horatio said.

He went inside to the kitchen when he heard a joyful shout. It was Frank, who had just picked up a card and it was a good card. Horatio chuckled as he came back out on the porch.

"See as soon as you left, I got a good card." Frank chuckled.

"Well, I have to believe you Frank. I make you loose. Which isn't a problem for me."

"Do you guys always bicker about this?" Jason asked.

"Get used to it." Ryan said, "Frank won't confess that he is a bad poker player, and H won't confess that he intentionally shuffles the cards in such way that Frank gets the bad cards."

"You cheat?" Jason asked.

"No, I don't." Horatio said.

"He just shuffles differently. I figured it out a year ago." Eric smiled, "It's like a magic trick that he learned somewhere. But it isn't cheating."

"But?" Jason asked confused.

"Frank just sits at the wrong place all the time." Ryan whispered in Jason's ear, "If he would sit to the left side of H, he would get good cards, ´cause thats the way H shuffles the cards. But he always sits on the right side, therefore he loses."

Jason smiled. Poor Frank.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**December 27th, 2007, 07:45**

The few detectives that were in the homicide area grinned as CSI Ryan Wolfe walked towards Frank's desk. Ryan felt that it was harder and harder to come up with new pranks to pull on Frank. He hadn't done many, but it was still hard.

_Lets see. I've used needles under his chair, Frank has thrown water over me after I did it to him. He painted my hummer green… what else? Oh yes, I gave him a shower in the car wash and then he poured syrup and flour on me,_ Ryan thought and grinned. Water, needles, syrup and flour was out of the question. So then what?

Ryan grinned and looked down at what he was holding in his hands. A soda can. He had intended on drinking it himself, but it was better to just give it to Frank. After shaking it a few times, Ryan put the soda down on Frank's desk. Then he decided to loosen the legs on Frank's chair. It wasn't the kind of chair that you could spin around with. It was an ordinary chair, like a kitchen chair. With screws holding the it together.

"Anybody got a screwdriver?" Ryan asked.

The detectives shook their heads. Ryan decided to use a scissor instead. When he was done he left. Less then two minutes later, Frank walked towards his desk. Unaware of that Ryan had just been there.

Frank raised his eyebrows at the soda can, he opened it and shouted.

"What the hell!" He growled as soda splashed into his face and wet down his suit. Frank threw the soda can away and wiped his face with his hands.

"Dammit Wolfe." He growled as he sat down, "Ah!" He yelled as two of his chair's legs broke and Frank fell down on the floor. He muttered as he stood up and glared at the other detectives, who were laughing.

"Alright, this game just became more serious." Frank muttered to himself.

Ryan who had seen the whole thing behind a corner laughed as he entered the elevator. Some young officers looked at the CSI as if he had lost his mind.

Once he stepped out of the elevator at the lab floor, Calleigh and Natalia looked confused at him.

"Okay, what did you do?" Calleigh asked.

"Just a little prank on Frank."

Calleigh shook her head and Natalia chuckled.

"I guess its his turn to do something on you." She said.

"Not if I outsmart him fist." Ryan smirked.

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen." Natalia snorted and left Ryan alone.

**-I-**

**08:00**

The team had a meeting in the layout room. Their two cases had turned out to be connected to each other, but that didn't mean that the two different culprits were working together. One was a child abductor and the other an arsonist. The arsonist was a woman, and the kidnapper a man.

"Alright, we know that our two victims from the fires died in the fire and not before. However, when I processed the crime scene I noticed one thing." Horatio said, "The fire spread slowly. That means both victims should have had time to get out."

"But what was used to start the fire?" Natalia asked.

"Gasoline. But only at the porch door. Not in all the rooms." Horatio said.

"And the victims were both found in their living rooms right?" Eric asked and Horatio nodded.

Ryan placed a map of the two houses on the table in front of everyone.

"Alright, at the first scene, the kitchen was the only house that wasn't destroyed. That's how we were able to find the photos." He said, "Danielle Williams died in the living room, we don't know if she tried to get out of the house."

"If she was then she was going the wrong way." Eric said and pointed at the map, "First there's the front door and then kitchen, bedroom, back porch, bedroom, living room and bathroom."

"We don't know where she was when the fire started." Frank said, "Either way, is it a coincidence that both victims died in the living room?"

"Nope." Calleigh said, "So how do you make sure someone dies in a specific room?"

"You block all the other exits." Horatio said, "By looking the doors."

"They weren't looked when we got there." Ryan said.

"So our arsonist was able to walk inside the house during the fire." Frank said, "And to do that you need the exact same suit as the firemen."

"So maybe we are dealing with a female firemen... firewoman, who… sets houses on fire, because...? Ryan asked.

The rest of the team shrugged. They all knew that there had been no female fire workers at the crime scenes, so the arsonist was not a fire worker with a hero complex who simply wanted to be the first one on the scene to save lives.

"Lets check if the fire department is missing a suit." Horatio said, "But first, any luck on finding the children?"

"No, they're gone. We don't know who kidnapped them, or when and how." Eric sighed.

"Let's process both crime scenes again." Horatio said, "Natalia take the first one, Ryan and Eric the other one. Frank you and I are going to the fire department."

**-I-**

**10:45**

Natalia sighed, she had processed the first crime scene, the house of Danielle Williams again and she hadn't found anything new. It made her very frustrated, and she wasn't the only one. The whole team were frustrated, since there was a child abductor, most likely the man was a pedophile too, and a crazy woman setting houses on fire in the city. Fire scared Natalia the most. The worst way for her to die, would be to drown or burn up.

The two victims had been quite badly burned, but not so bad that you couldn't recognize them right away. Thanks to the fire department, their bodies had been saved from a lot of damage. Unfortunately the fire made it almost impossible to know if the victims had tried to crawl away or somehow been passed out and unaware of the fire. Though it seemed as if the 2nd victim, Chleo Manson had been alive when the fire started.

Natalia's biggest concern though, was the children. Were they alive or dead? What was the kidnapper doing to them? She hated even thinking about what they could be going through right now.

"Nat." Frank said from behind her.

Natalia jumped in fear and sighed in relief when she saw that it was Frank.

"You scared me." She chuckled.

"Sorry about that, just wondering how everything is going." Frank smiled.

"Well, bad. I haven't found anything." Natalia sighed, "This crime scene is empty of evidence."

"Have you checked the back yard?"

Natalia shook her head and Frank walked out with her to the backyard. It was small, but there could still be evidence there. She felt stupid, she was a CSI, she should have known to check the backyard.

"What?" Frank asked.

"I should have known to check out here."

"Hey, we all forget sometimes. It's no big deal."

"What if there is important evidence out here and I would have left." Natalia said, "Thanks Frank."

"Don't mention it."

Natalia smiled at him and started checking the grass for anything out of the ordinary. She found a piece of plastic and bagged it. She also found a lighter in some bushes. After thirty minutes of very narrow processing, she was done.

"Find anything?" Frank asked.

"A piece of plastic and a lighter." Natalia smiled, "Maybe I can find a fingerprint on the lighter."

**-I-**

**11:30**

Alexx was performing an autopsy on a man. It was a John Doe. She was singing quietly to herself. But she stopped singing when she thought she smelled smoke.

She stopped what she was doing and walked into the officer of the other ME on dayshift. His name was Daniel Bronson, an old, nice man. He wasn't working with the team. Instead he worked under Alexx's supervision and simply helped her with the bodies. So that there wouldn't 40 bodies lying in the corridors. It was when he was expected to retire in three years that Jason would take his place. Only then Jason would actually be working more with team, it would be easier for both the team and Alexx to have an extra hand on cases.

"Daniel do you smell smoke?" Alexx asked.

Daniel sniffed and nodded, "That can't be someone outside, right?" He asked.

"No, it's coming from inside."

Daniel nodded and left his officer with Alexx. They met a few guys working in the morgue and told them to get out. Somewhere in the morgue something was burning.

Alexx followed the smell to the toilets. She carefully felt the handle of the door, it wasn't warm. She opened the door and saw the janitor Mary Stansfield's body on the floor. On fire. The fire was spreading towards the door.

"Get out!" Alexx shouted and led Daniel outside the morgue.

Just as they were able to get outside a loud explosion was heard that rocked the building. Alexx and Daniel threw themselves to the ground.

Alexx sat up and looked over at Daniel, he was shaking and gasping.

"Daniel?" Alexx asked, "What happened?"

Daniel looked at Alexx with fear in his eyes. He pointed at his chest. He was having a heart attack!

"Call an ambulance!" Alexx shouted.

**--**

**11:55**

Daniel had been loaded into an ambulance and was now on his way towards the hospital. Alexx was with him. Everybody had heard the explosion. The team were waiting for access to the morgue. But the fire wasn't completely out yet. The explosion hadn't been big, and hadn't destroyed more then the bathrooms and the corridor. The labs stayed intact, as well as the bodies.

"Eric take pictures of the crowd. Arsonists likes to watch the fire they started." Horatio whispered in Eric's ear.

Eric nodded and innocently started snapping pictures of the crowd.

"Thank god that Alexx is okay." Frank said, "I hope Daniel makes it too."

"I'm sure he will." Calleigh said.

"What do we do until we can access the scene?" Ryan asked.

"Well, we know that it was the janitor Mary who died in the fire, see if you can find out if she had a missing child." Horatio told Ryan, "Natalia go with him, and Calleigh… the lab."

Calleigh chuckled and left the scene. The only downside of being pregnant was that she couldn't be out in the field. But she was willing to sacrifice that for a few months. She and Ryan were going to have their first ultrasound later in the afternoon. When she entered her ballistics lab a scared Valera hugged Calleigh.

"How is Alexx doing?" She asked.

"She's fine. Daniel had a heart attack." Cal said sadly.

"Oh my god."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's a lot stronger then you might think." Cal said and gave Valera small smile.

Valera nodded. Fortunately Jason hadn't been in the morgue during the fire. He was sick and had stayed home.

During the day the team were able to start processing the new crime scene. Alexx would perform an autopsy on Mary as soon as she got back to the morgue. She refused to leave the hospital until she knew that Daniel would be alright.

**-I-**

**13:30**

Ryan and Natalia had been at Mary's home. Mary had a missing four year old son, James. Now Ryan and Natalia were looking at pictures of James in the lab, they had been sent to Maria over the last week.

"Why didn't she say anything?" Natalia asked.

"None of these women did. The kidnapper must have threatened to kill their children if they did."

"So instead they went out in the media?"

"Only Danielle Williams did that."

"Have you talked anymore to Erica Sykes?" Natalia asked.

"No, I hope I don't have too." Ryan sighed.

"I can talk to her." Natalia said, "I'll see her at her work later today."

Ryan nodded. Mary's house had been quite empty. She was about to move away actually. The only thing visible had been the photos of James.

"We need to check phone records." Ryan said, "None of the victims had any threatening letters sent to them, so the kidnapper must have called them."

"You check phone records and I'll talk to Sykes." Natalia said.

When Ryan nodded she left the lab to go and look for the one person she least of all wanted to meet. But she had to. Ryan made some calls and got a warrant for the phone records of the victims.

After an hour he had a few tapes with phone calls on them. The first tape was phone calls made to and from Danielle William's house in the last fourteen days.

The first eight calls had been hung ups. But on the day that Danielle's daughter Jane went missing, someone actually spoke on the other end.

"_Hello, this is Danielle."_

"_Hello Danielle… have you picked up your daughter yet?"_

"_Who is this?"_

"_It doesn't matter who I am."_

"_How do you know about my daughter?"_

"_I've seen her a few times in the last week. She's cute."_

"_I'm calling the police."_

"_If you call the police I will cut you open like a fish! Now you listen very carefully, I have Jane here with me… and if you call the police I will send you her ear and then her fingers… and then her tongue."_

"_Oh my god!"_

"_Shut up! Jane will stay here with me until you have suffered enough."_

"_What have I ever done to you?"_

"_Not you. Him."_

"_Him?"_

"_You know who I mean… twenty years ago… He made a mistake, and now you and your daughter will pay for it."_

"_What do I need to do?"_

"_Just wait."_

The phone call ended and Ryan sighed. The kidnapper's voice was fake and sounded like something from a movie. Ryan was quite sure that Cooper could get the real voice, but it would take some time.

While Ryan was listening to tapes, Natalia had searched for Erica almost an hour. She finally found her at a beach, reporting something about an accidental drowning.

"Well, well, well, Natalia Boa Vista." Erica smirked when she saw Natalia approach her.

"Erica Sykes." Natalia said, "Tell me about Danielle Williams."

"That was quick." Erica snorted, "No _please_?"

"You don't deserve one."

"Danielle Williams was a lonely mother who's child was missing, end of story."

"Why did she come to you?" Natalia asked.

"She wanted help with finding her daughter, and I am a good reporter. Who else would she go to if not the most popular reporter in Miami, who can make sure that your face is shown on TV?"

"Maybe someone who actually cares about human lives." Natalia snapped, "You only care about money."

"Thousands of children goes missing everyday, and every once and a while a scared mother needs to make an appearance in TV." Erica smirked, "It gives me more viewers and more money."

"But the life of the child is not important to you?"

"Oh come on, you cops were already looking for the kid right?"

"No, Danielle Williams hadn't told the police about her daughter. That's why we need to know what she told you."

"Nothing." Erica said, "She told me the same thing she said on TV."

Natalia sighed, "I might come back." She said and left.

**-I-**

**14:15**

Ryan and Calleigh had left the lab for a short while to go to their first ultrasound. They were led into a small room, by Dr. Boston. The same doctor who had done the ultrasound on Calleigh just before her miscarriage.

"Are you taking your medication Calleigh?" Boston asked.

"Yeah, so far so good." Cal smiled.

"Good. You might soon start becoming nauseous and not being able to keep the food inside your stomach, so you should start eating much now, so you won't be so sick later on." Boston said, "It's a side effect of the medicine to throw up."

Calleigh nodded, then Boston started the ultrasound. Ryan hadn't said anything yet, he gaped when he saw his and Calleigh's baby on the monitor.

"There it is. There's your baby." Boston smiled.

Calleigh grinned and grabbed Ryan's hand. Ryan softly kissed her hand.

"You are about six weeks pregnant, so that means the baby will be born sometime in the beginning of September." Boston said, "I can give you a more exact date later."

"Thank you doctor." Ryan smiled.

Before Calleigh and Ryan left the both received a picture of the baby from the monitor.

**--**

Horatio and Frank were down in the morgue were Alexx had just finished her autopsy on Mary. Daniel was still in the hospital, but alive and doing well. He would be back at work in two weeks.

"Mary died of blunt force trauma." Alexx sighed, "Then she was lit of fire."

"Her body is very badly burnt." Frank said.

"Yeah, well she must have been burning for quite some times before anyone smelled the smoke." Alexx said, "I can't tell you what caused the blunt force trauma though, her body is to badly burnt."

"Well, I'm sure it wasn't an accident." Horatio said.

"Nope." Frank said, "So what now?"

"We process her clothes." Horatio said, "And then we hope that Eric found something in the bathroom."

Frank and Horatio thanked Alexx for her time and then went back to the lab. Eric met them in the hallway with a sad look.

"Nothing?" Horatio asked and Eric nodded.

"The room was to badly burnt." He said.

"Dammit." Frank growled.

"We'll get our arsonist some other way, let's hope Ryan can find something more from the tapes." Horatio said.

"Well he and Cal are back from the their ultrasound." Eric smiled and pointed at the break room.

In the break room Ryan and Cal were looking at the first picture of their baby.

"Is that a picture of your baby?" Valera asked as she opened the door.

She shrieked as Calleigh nodded and looked at the picture. Frank, Horatio, Eric and Alexx soon joined them in the break room, everyone took a good look at the picture.

"It's a girl." Frank said.

"You can't tell that until after the 16th week." Ryan said.

"I know it's a girl. I have three daughters myself and I know a girl when I see one." Frank grinned.

"Well, if it is I owe you thirty bucks." Horatio said.

"You have a bet about that?" Cal asked.

"Yeah, I say it's a boy." Horatio grinned, "So how far along are you?"

"Six weeks." Cal smiled, "Frank will you be the godfather?"

Frank smiled widely and nodded, "Sure!"

"And Natalia, does godmother sound good to you?" Ryan asked smiling.

"Oh yeah!" Natalia chuckled.

**-I-**

**20:00**

Frank had stayed behind at the PD to do some paperwork and to prepare his prank on Ryan. When he got home the first thing he noticed an envelope on the floor.

He picked it up and went to the living room. He smiled as he opened it and read the letter.

_Frank._

_I forgot to give you your Christmas Gift, so here it is only a bit late._

_Eric_

Frank grinned and saw a small photo in envelope. He took it out and laughed out loud as he looked at it. It was a photo of Horatio with chicken pox, and Horatio had a small smile on his face.

This was the best Christmas gift Frank had gotten so far. He remember that he had asked Horatio if he could take a picture of him when he had had chicken pox. Horatio had said no, but seemed to have changed his mind.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Monday, December 30th, 05:30**

Eric yawned and rolled over to his side. He reached out with his hand and felt nothing, but an empty bed. He opened his eyes. He wasn't surprised to find the bed empty. Not at all. Horatio never slept long, usually only five hours a night. Of course sometimes he did sleep through the whole night. Apparently this was one of these days when Horatio had woken up way too early. Eric sighed and sleepily got out of the bed. He yawned again as he walked out to the living room, looking for his lost lover.

"H?" He yawned and rubbed his tired eyes.

Eric and Horatio had to get ready for work soon. Eat breakfast and then head to the lab. This was the day before new years eve. Tomorrow night would be filled with food, friends, family and fun. Calleigh and Ryan were having a party. Ryan's family would be there, Maya and Trish, Horatio and Eric, and everybody else in the team and the lab. Eric wasn't quite sure if there was enough room for everyone in Ryan and Cal's small apartment. They had been talking about getting a bigger one now that they had a baby on the way. Yet the both liked their small cozy home.

"H are you here?" Eric asked, a bit more awake now.

He had checked the kitchen, back porch, guest room, bathroom and even the cellar. No read headed Lt was in sight. Eric had seen the hummer in the driveway, so he knew that H wasn't far away.

_The beach, Eric you idiot_, he thought to himself.

The beach was Horatio's sanctuary. The one place were he let all his emotions flow free. Horatio hated bringing negative emotions into the house, so if he was angry or sad, he preferred to sit on the beach outside his and Eric's house. Eric walked out on the beach and saw Horatio sitting close to the shore.

"Good morning." Eric smiled as he sat down next to Horatio and gave him a kiss.

"Good morning." Horatio said, though he didn't sound happy at all.

Something was definitely bothering him.

"What's wrong, H?"

"I got a letter from your mother this morning."

Eric raised his eyebrows at Horatio.

"My mother?" He asked.

Horatio nodded. He didn't really like Raquel, how could he? The woman had hired a man to kill Joseph and Eric, only Horatio had taken Eric's bullets instead. That was a few months ago, but Horatio could honestly say that he wanted nothing to do with Raquel.

"Why would she send a letter to you? To our home?" Eric asked.

Horatio could clearly see that Eric was bothered by the letter. He didn't like it at all.

"I don't know. Here." He sighed and gave Eric the letter.

_Horatio Caine._

_Please come see me at visiting hours._

_You and I need to talk about a lot of things._

_Especially the family you're currently involved with._

_Raquel_

"She's trying to break up us, H." Eric growled.

He squeezed the letter and threw it in the ocean. Horatio sighed, stood up and retrieved the letter.

"I'm not going to see her." He said and sat down next to Eric.

"Has she learned nothing?" Eric growled, tears threatened to fall, "She almost killed you and dad! And she still hasn't given up with trying to break us up."

Horatio pulled Eric into his arms. Part of him wanted to go see Raquel, to hear what she had to say, so that maybe Horatio could tell her to stop. Tell her stop breaking her son's heart. She didn't only break Eric's heart, she broke her daughter's hearts too. And she didn't seem to realize it.

"Let's eat some breakfast." Horatio said and stood up, he pulled Eric to his feet.

"Eric, I won't go see her."

Eric nodded. He wanted to see his mother, to tell her to piss off. Yet he couldn't bring himself to make an appointment with her. He was afraid to look into her eyes. He was afraid of what his mother could do.

"Do you think she knows were engaged?" Eric asked.

"No, I don't." Horatio said, "And she's not finding out either."

Eric and Horatio ate their breakfast in silence. Eric was angry, Horatio could see it in his eyes. Horatio decided to leave Eric alone, while he took the dogs for a walk. Waldo and Rascall seemed to notice that H and Eric had a lot on their minds. Eric sat in the kitchen and could hear Horatio out in back, playing with the dogs.

Like most people, Eric wanted both his parents to attend his wedding. But it would never happen. Raquel wasn't welcomed. Horatio would never allow her to attend their wedding, and frankly Eric didn't think he wanted her there either. He wasn't sure if he loved his mother anymore. All the doubt he had had during and after his mother's trial came back to him now. He started doubting if he really loved her, if he had been good son. If he was a sinner, and if he had caused his mother to do a criminal thing. He must have pushed her to it. It was his fault.

_If I wasn't gay, none of this would have happened,_ he thought and went out the front door.

**-I-**

**08:15**

Horatio glanced at Eric several times during the team's morning meeting. They discussed the evidence in their current case. Eric looked down at the table, he hadn't said anything. While Horatio had been out with the dogs, Eric had drove off to work, leaving Horatio at home without a car. Horatio had called Frank, who had picked him up. When Frank heard about the letter, he felt like going straight to prison and shoot Raquel. Horatio had asked him not to tell anyone else at the moment. Something was wrong with Eric, other then that he had been upset by the letter. Something else was on his mind and Horatio was determined to find out what.

"I checked the photos that Eric took of the crowd on Friday, outside the morgue. They all have the same facial expression. Shock and fear." Ryan said, "No one stands out."

"Okay, what about the phone calls?" Horatio asked.

"I listened to the first five, then gave them to Natalia." Ryan said.

"It's always the same. He used the same line all the time, to every victim." Natalia said, "_Have you picked up your daughter/son yet?, It doesn't matter who I am._ And so on."

"He's been practicing." Calleigh said, "Maybe he's nervous and has prepared himself for all sorts of questions. He could even be reading from notes."

"Cooper is trying to get the mans real voice." Natalia said.

"We're not getting anywhere." Frank sighed, "We have phone calls, but we don't have the mans real voice. We can't find any evidence to point us to the arsonist, all we know is that she's a woman."

"We keep on looking, and we hope that one of these culprits makes a mistake." Horatio said, "Check every door around the morgue for prints."

The team nodded and left the room, everyone but Alexx and Horatio.

"What's wrong with Eric?" Alexx asked.

Horatio told her and could see the anger in Alexx's eyes.

"She never gives up." Alexx growled.

"I know, but there is something else on his mind." Horatio said.

Alexx nodded. She had noticed it too. She always knew when one of her babies weren't feeling okay.

Alexx left Horatio alone in the lab. He had trouble focusing on the case. His mind drifted of to Eric all the time. If Horatio tried to talk to him, Eric would just be angry and shut H out. He needed to find a way to talk to Eric without making him angry. Now wasn't the time. Eric was too fragile after reading the letter, the smallest things could piss him off. Once he calmed down a little bit Horatio would talk to him.

The problem with talking to Eric, was that the boss method wouldn't work. Eric knew Horatio from the inside out, and if Horatio tried to act like a boss in a personal matter, Eric would get even more angry.

Horatio sighed and left the small lab, he almost bumped into Valera in the hallway.

"Sorry Maxine." He said, "How are you today?"

"I've been better. The god dam kids are kicking like crazy." Valera sighed, "Do I look fat to you?"

"Absolutely not." Horatio smiled, "Maxine, a pregnant woman is never fat or ugly."

"That's sweet of ya to say, but I still feel like a whale. I eat like a whale, and I move around like a whale. And this is all Jason's fault."

"It takes two you know."

"Yeah, but he seduced me." Valera growled, "And this is what happend to me."

Horatio chuckled as he and Valera parted ways. He sighed as his phone rang. It was Captain Jackson, for the 70th time or so. Horatio was barely able to open the phone and say hello before Jackson told him to come to his office.

**-I-**

Ryan whistled to himself as he walked into Cooper's lab.

"Hey Coopers, how's it going?" He asked.

Cooper cursed and bumped his head on the table. He was currently under the table, trying to fix some cables.

"Cooper?"

"What?!" He growled.

"What are ya doing?" Ryan asked.

"My computer wouldn't start this morning, apparently some jackass pulled the cables out. I mean some of these cables are useless now." Cooper groaned, "I have to by new ones."

"But no one else is in your lab." Ryan said.

"I know. I thinks it's the cleaning crew." Cooper said.

"But they've never cleaned behind your computer before. Why now?"

"Dammit Wolfe! I don't have the answers to everything." Cooper growled.

"Alright, alright." Ryan said and sat down in Cooper's chair.

Cooper cursed every now and then, and hit his head on the table. Ryan chuckled softly to himself as he watched Cooper, the big computer genius, trying to fix the cables. Cooper knew everything about the internet, and how to deal with evidence on a computer. But when it came to the cables he didn't know anything.

"Maybe you should take a course in _how to deal with your computer when the cables are pulled away_." Ryan grinned.

"Shut up." Cooper sighed angrily.

**-I-**

**08:30**

Horatio sat down in the chair across Jackson's desk. Jackson looked at Horatio, he was not happy. Not one bit.

Horatio knew that he was probably in for a tongue-lashing. He would be told how important it was to solve this case, and how he and his team needed to work faster. Horatio would fight the urge to knock Jackson's teeth out. Instead he would tell him that without enough evidence there is no solved case.

"I have a crazy pedophile on the streets, we can't find the kids he kidnapped. There is an arsonist out in the city who tried to kill my two ME's. She lit the morgue on fire, and killed a janitor." Jackson said, "Now how the hell are you dealing with this?"

"We do the best we can, sir." Horatio said.

"You and your team need to catch these two bastards."

"I know, sir. You've told me that ten times already."

Jackson sighed. He was under pressure from the mayors office, and that led to him putting pressure on the Lt and his team.

"How come you haven't got enough evidence?" Jackson asked.

"Sometimes it's just that way."

"Find more evidence."

"Sir, there is no more. We've searched every crime scene we have, twice." Horatio sighed, "We checked Mary's home. Nothing. We haven't found anything so far, that can tell us who the pedophile and arsonist is. And the pedophile might not even be a pedophile."

"Of course he is."

"He is a kidnapper, sir. A child kidnapped. But we don't know if he's hurt the children in any way."

"Then why would he kidnap the kids?" Jackson asked annoyed.

"Because it's the weakest link for a parent. The victims are single parents, the only have their children. That's why they're kidnapped." Horatio said, "Now of course there is a very big risk that he is a pedophile. I think so too, but we can't prove that he is."

"Well for now, we call him a pedophile." Jackson snapped, "And how many female arsonists could there be in Miami?"

"Several." Horatio sighed, "Sir, our arsonist hasn't left anything but blood on the scene. And she could be anyone. She could be a teacher, who happens to have a secret passion for fire."

"And nobody knows about this?"

"Exactly sir. If you had a passion for something bad, would you tell anyone?"

"No." Jackson said, "You can leave."

Horatio nodded and left.

**-I-**

**08:40**

Natalia and Calleigh were checking for prints on every door in the morgue. Calleigh wasn't supposed the be doing field work, but since she was still in the lab, Horatio had allowed her to help Natalia.

"I've been thinking." Natalia said, "We know how the arsonist saw Danielle William's house, that was on TV. But none of the other victims went out on TV."

"So how did she know which houses to burn?" Calleigh asked, "Clever Natalia."

"It can't be a coincidence that all the victims died in a fire."

"Exactly." Calleigh said, "Call Horatio and tell him about this."

Natalia nodded and called Horatio. He answered after a while and Natalia told him. He told her it was clever thinking. Unfortunately everybody understood that it only made the case harder to understand. Nothing else suggested that the pedophile and arsonist were working together. In fact, the pedophile ended every conversation the same way: _"Talk to ya tomorrow."_

Someone who know the other person would die, would probably not end a call like that. Unless of course they did it on purpose.

After a while Natalia hung up. Then she saw a small girl on the other side of the street, through a window.

**--**

One the same time as Natalia saw the girl, Ryan was still chuckling at Cooper, who still hadn't fixed the computer problem.

"Could you stop laughing please? Help me out instead." Cooper growled.

"This so much more fun." Ryan teased.

"Thanks a lot. It stinks here." Cooper sighed.

"Stinks what?"

"I don't know, smell it yourself." Cooper snapped.

Ryan shrugged and crouched down next to Cooper. His eyes widened as he smelled something familiar, gasoline.

"Do you have gasoline among your computers?" Ryan asked.

"It's gasoline?"

"Yes."

"Strange, it doesn't belong with a computer." Cooper shrugged.

Ryan grabbed Cooper's shoulder and together they stood up.

"Cooper do you see that?" Ryan asked and pointed at a small container, behind te computer. He hadn't seen it before.

Cooper nodded.

"Run!" Ryan shouted and bolted out the door with Copper close behind.

"It's bomb!" He yelled and threw himself to the ground, as Cooper's lab blew up and glass flew through the air in every direction. People jumped down to the floor.

--

Natalia and Calleigh screamed in fear as they heard the explosion. They had just went to talk to the little girl, when something in the lab blew up.

"Oh my god!" Calleigh exclaimed and ran towards the morgue and then to the elevator.

Natalia picked up the girl and ran after.

"Wait Calleigh, it could be dangerous!" She yelled.

**TBC…**

**AN: No more peace and quiet before the storm, huh? The storm is here, and it only just begun…**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Calleigh stayed at the crime scene and called 911, while Natalia ran up the stairs to the lab. Calleigh didn't want the little girl to witness are the horrible things that could be seen at a bomb site. The little girl had recently been crying and was holding a teddy bear tightly in her arms. She didn't look at Calleigh.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm here to help you." Calleigh said softly.

Calleigh didn't want the little girl to see the concern and fear in her eyes. She tried to stay calm and happy for her. Calleigh knew that the girl didn't belong to the janitor, Mary, since Mary had a son, not a daughter. Unfortunately, none of the other women's pictures of their children had survived the fires.

Natalia, who had been running like crazy up the stairs to the lab, sighed in relief as she saw that Horatio, Ryan and Cooper were okay. She couldn't see Frank nor Eric, though. The scene of detonation was on fire, but there was no risk that it would make too much damage.

"Horatio!" Natalia called out.

Horatio turned around and that's when Natalia noticed that all three of them were injured. They had small cuts in their faces, and Cooper's right arm was bleeding very much. Ryan had two big cut wounds on his left hand, but other then that they all seemed fine.

"Someone rigged a bomb behind Cooper's computer." Ryan said, "There aren't many people who can do that when nobody is here."

" Yeah, riiiiight...just cops, CSI's, lab techs and the cleaning crew." Cooper hissed in pain, "Shit."

"Have you called 911?" Ryan asked.

"I'm sure Calleigh is doing that, she's down in the morgue, with a little girl that we found. Where is everybody else?" Natalia said.

Horatio looked around the lab, he saw some lab techs walking past the scene of detonation. Everybody gathered at the entrance, except Eric. Horatio felt a rush of panic go through him. Eric was no where to be found.

"Where is Eric?" He asked.

Natalia shrugged, "I'm sure he's safe."

"Yeah, the bomb wasn't too big. It barely hurt me and Cooper, and yet we were closest ones to it." Ryan said.

Soon paramedics and a group of firemen arrived and started examining people who were in shock or had small injuries. Cooper and Ryan went to the hospital in an ambulance. When the commotion started to calm down, Natalia found Valera, she was sitting on a bench and gently rubbing her belly.

"Are you okay Val?" Natalia asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm more concerned about everybody else."

"Well, only Cooper and Ryan are injured serious enough to be taken to the hospital. They might need some stitches. But other then that everybody seems to be fine."

"Good." Val said, "I suddenly feel very tired."

"I'll drive you home." Nat said. The tone of her voice left no room for argument. Valera nodded and left the lab with Natalia.

Frank and Horatio waited for a group of firemen to put the fire out. Horatio was worried about Eric. He wasn't answering his cell phone and he didn't seem to be in the lab.

"Did you know where Eric went?" Horatio asked Frank.

"No, I thought he was here."

Horatio nodded, "Calleigh is at the morgue with a little girl, could check if she's okay?"

Frank nodded, gave Horatio a friendly pat on the shoulder and left to find Calleigh.

**-I-**

**09:10**

Eric had turned off his phone so that he wouldn't be bothered by anyone. He was at the women's prison in Miami, and waited for his mother in visitors room. He was furious and scared. Ever since his mother found out that he was gay, she had changed so much, and it scared Eric. He didn't know what to expect, but he had a feeling that she wouldn't be happy to see him. Maybe Raquel was much more evil now that she had spent a few months in jail. Eric wondered how much jail had changed her. Eric's eyes widened when a woman with long dark hair and a angry expression sat down in front of him. He recognized his mother, but her eyes were different. They way she looked at him was different. Deep in her eyes Eric could see that she was sad, that she didn't want to be here.

"Mom." Eric greeted.

Raquel greeted him with a nod. It was clear that she hadn't expected him to be there. She had expected Horatio to show up, either because of curiosity or to yell at her.

"I know you weren't expecting me. But Horatio isn't coming." Eric said, he tried to keep his voice steady, but his mother could see right through him. She knew he was nervous.

"Why not?" Raquel asked.

"Because he said he wouldn't."

Eric knew it must have sounded lame. But he trusted Horatio not to visit Raquel, Horatio had promised not to, and he never broke a promise.

"Well, the letter I sent was addressed to him. Not you." Raquel said.

"He showed me the letter." Eric said, "And it made me quite angry to read what you had written, mom."

"Why? Afraid I'm going to tell him the negative things about you?"

"What?"

"Eric, everybody knows you can't stay with one person for too long. Yet, I am amazed that you've stayed with Horatio for a bit more then two years." Raquel said, "You and I both know that it won't last. You'll leave him for someone younger... hopefully a woman."

"That's not true. Horatio makes me whole and I love him."

"You've said that before Eric!" Raquel growled, "To so many women. Those exact words, and then a week later you're not together anymore."

"Horatio is different."

"Because he is a man?" Raquel asked, "He is old and will only slow you down. You can't have children with him."

"Kids ain't everything in the world mom!" Eric snapped.

Raquel snorted and then smirked evily at her son. Eric feared that she would tell Horatio about the biggest secret he had. The big mistake he had done a year ago. He had screwed up completely and then ended up at his mom and dad's house in tears.

Raquel and Joseph had promised not to tell anyone about what Eric had done.

"Don't you dare tell him!" Eric growled, "Why do you have to ruin things for me?"

"He deserves to know doesn't he?" Raquel asked, "It isn't more then right that I tell him. Hell, the best things would be if YOU told him!"

Eric growled and slapped his mother across the face! Raquel looked shocked at Eric, and Eric looked back at her, just as shocked. A guard stood behind Eric, ready to intervene if the fight went further.

The guard knew who Eric Delko was and he respected him very much. But that didn't mean Eric could slap one of the prisoners without a warning, even if is was his mother.

"Eric, behave." The guard said.

"Sorry Tobias." Eric sighed and ducked his head.

"Sorry mom." He then said and left the room.

Tears fell down his cheeks as Eric stormed out of the prison and towards his car on the parking lot. He didn't want Horatio to know what he had done, because it would be such a betrayal to him. Eric wouldn't be able to stand the look of sadness in his lover's eyes if he found out. Eric hoped that the slap to his mother's face, had acted like a warning instead of a trigger to tell Horatio the truth, of what happened that one night a year ago. That one night that made Eric realize that Horatio meant so much to him, but that also was the one things that could destroy their relationship. In fact Eric hadn't thought about that night until his mother brought it up.

**-I-**

**10:00**

The little girl's DNA tested positive for Chleo Manson. That meant that the little girl was only three years old.

Calleigh sat in the break room with the girl, who was drawing a picture. She hadn't said anything yet.

Ryan and Cooper were still at the hospital. Valera was at home, like many other lab techs, who had been so shocked that they had been sent home by Horatio. Horatio trying to put the bomb back together, gasoline, a watch and some wires had been used, and now Horatio tried to put it back as his had originally been.

Frank sighed and walked into the break room, he had tried to find the girls name in some sort of database, but with no luck. And the daycare in witch this little girl was supposed to belong to, was not open at the moment. They were all out on an adventure and were unreachable.

"How's it going?" He asked Calleigh.

Calleigh shook her head, nothing was working.

"Are you a tweddy bwear?" The little girl asked Frank.

Frank chuckled and sat down next to the little girl.

"You think a look like a teddy bear?" He asked, and the girl nodded.

"Well, some people call me the labs teddy bear actually." Frank smiled.

Calleigh chuckled, "Because he is nice like a bear."

"Emma." The girl said and pointed at herself.

"Hello Emma, I'm Frank." Frank smiled.

Finally they were making some progress!

**--**

Eric arrived at the lab and the first person to see him was Alexx. She gave him a confused look.

"Where have you been honey?" She asked.

"Um… I went to see my mother." Eric said.

Alexx nodded, she went with Eric into Valera's lab, which was empty at the moment.

"Spill it." She said.

Eric sighed and told Alexx about the meeting with his mother. He also told her what he had done a year ago. Alexx looked like she wanted to slap him when he told her about his big mistake.

"It will never happen again." Eric assured her.

"Honey, that slap to her face might have just triggered her to tell Horatio." Alexx said.

"Or it could have worked as a warning." Eric said, trying to give himself some hope.

"We both know Raquel. Do you really think that's possible?"

Eric shook his head. But he wasn't going to tell Horatio before Raquel.

"Maybe she won't have a chance to tell him." Eric said.

"Let's hope so." Alexx said.

Though none of them thought about the fact that Raquel could write about it to Horatio. The best thing would be if Eric told Horatio himself, but how does someone bring something like that up in a conversation?

Eric and Alexx left Valera's lab. Alexx went to the morgue and Eric went to find Horatio.

"Eric? Where have you been?" Horatio asked.

Eric pulled him into a tight hug and kissed him hard.

"Something wrong?" Horatio asked.

"I went to see my mom, we had a fight."

"Why?" Horatio asked, "Why did you go there?"

"To tell her to back off, I guess it was a mistake." Eric sighed, "I'll tell you more when we get home… What happened?"

"Explosion. Someone put a bomb behind Cooper's computer." Horatio sighed, "No one got too badly hurt. Cuts and bruises."

Eric nodded, and then asked what he could do. Horatio told him to start interviewing the cleaning crew.

Someone in in MDPD was dirty and Horatio and his team would find out who.

**-I-**

**16:30**

Raquel grinned as she sealed the envelope. Soon she would have her revenge, and Eric would find himself a woman to settle down with. It wasn't Eric that she hated, nor Joseph or her daughter. She hated the choices they had made, but not them in person. The only one she hated in person was Horatio Caine. The read head to ruined her sons future and made him into something he's not. Raquel would have her vengeance. Oh yes, she would.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Review please! Ya'll know you want to! Lol!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Still Monday December 20****th****, 18:15**

Horatio sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. He leaned back in his chair. Eric had interviewed the entire cleaning crew and even the night shift CSI's. And now the team had two suspects. Maria Hanson and Carol Mann. Both women were a part of the cleaning crew. They had no alibis for last night and they both had criminal history. Only minor arrests though. Horatio had, for the last two hours, been trying to think about a motive for the women, money was the only motive he had so far. Horatio had checked old PD records of filed complaints to see if one of the women perhaps had a grudge against someone in the lab. So far, nothing. Horatio had basically run into a dead end, and unless money had something to do with the bomb, then he would have no more suspects. And the case would go cold.

Horatio looked at his lover through his glass walls. Something was bothering Eric, but Horatio knew that Eric wouldn't tell him what is was. Eric was much like Horatio that way. They both said nothing to keep other people from hurting. Yet when they confessed their love for each other two years ago, they also promised each other never to lie. And never to have secrets.

Eric was in his lab, thinking about Horatio, and how to prevent him from finding out about his secret. One night, one mistake. A mistake that could cost Eric his relationship with Horatio. Even if it was a year ago, it was still a betrayal towards Horatio. And the fact that it had been kept secret for a year, might make it all worse. Horatio had been hurt some many times in his life by others. Every time he allowed himself to love someone and to be loved it was taken away from him. At least that was what Horatio believed. The last two years had been proof to Horatio that he could love and be loved. That he could be happy for a long time. The last thing Eric wanted to do, was to destroy it. And their engagement had just started. Eric had wanted to marry Horatio for so long, and now it would happen in just a few months. Unless of course Raquel succeeded with her plan to separate Eric and Horatio.

"Ready to go home?" Horatio asked from the door.

Eric jumped and turned around. He saw the worry in the red head's eyes.

"Um, yeah sure." Eric said and started to put his things away.

He could feel Horatio's eyes on him all the time. When Eric was done, he and Horatio walked towards the parking lot in silence. Everyone who knew them could see that something was wrong. They always smiled at the end of the day. Everyday they came in smiling to the job and they left smiling. Everyone could see the love for each other in their eyes. But not today. Today there was only worry and fear.

Calleigh, Valera and Natalia watched from one of the labs. All three of them sighed as the couple entered the elevator and disappeared.

"I can't deny that I'm curious as to what is wrong." Natalia sighed, "But it's only because I want to help."

"I agree." Valera said, "Though we know both of them very well. They won't tell us what happened... at least not yet."

"Well, it must have something to do with Eric and his mother." Calleigh said, "He went to see her today."

"Why?" Nat asked.

"I don't really know. But they had fight." Calleigh said.

"Who told you about it?" A voice that belonged to Alexx asked from behind the girls.

"Tyler." Calleigh said, "Everybody knows."

"Well, I won't tell you why Eric went there or why they had a fight. But don't push them on this, guys. Let them sort this out." Alexx said.

The girls nodded. Of course they were now even more curious, but wouldn't disobey Alexx.

Alexx left the lab to go home to her husband and kids. Natalia had a secret date with a certain MDPD employee. Val went home to Jason and Calleigh went home to Ryan.

**-I-**

**18:40**

Natalia entered the big restaurant and looked around to spot her date. Two nights ago she had received a call from a man she'd known for almost two years. At first she thought he was drunk, but he had been very serious and very determined. He wanted to take her out on a date. Natalia, who had had had a secret love for the man for some time, had said yes. She saw her date, smiled and walked towards him. He stood up, pulled out her chair and gave her a big smile. A smile she had never seen before.

"Nice to see you, Frank." Natalia smiled.

"Nice to see you too, Natalia." Frank smiled back.

Yes, Natalia's date was Frank Tripp. He had been in love with Natalia for almost six months now, maybe even longer. But six months ago, he was able to admit it to himself. They only other person who knew about it, was his best friend, Horatio. Horatio had sworn not to mention a word of it to anyone, and the red head always kept his word. Natalia hadn't told anyone that she was in love with Frank. She didn't want anyone to know, because she hadn't been sure that it would ever become something serious. Natalia smiled as she thought back to the phone call two nights ago.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Saturday December 28**__**th**__**, 22:15**_

_Natalia was just about to go to bed when her phone rang. She groaned and picked it up._

"_Hello?" She said._

"_Nat, it's Frank." _

"_Hi, what's up, Frank?"_

"_Well, um…I, um"_

_Natalia fought the urge to laugh. She had never heard Frank stutter before. His stuttering also told her that this was not a work call. He wouldn't have to be nervous because of something related to work._

"_I've been thinking about something lately." Frank said, "I'd like to buy you dinner someday."_

_Natalia was stunned. Had she just heard that?_

"_I'm sorry, what?"_

"_Dinner. You and Me." Frank said nervously. Maybe it had been a bad idea to call Natalia. If she said no, he wouldn't be able to look her in the eyes ever again._

"_Are you drunk, Frank?" Natalia asked._

_She hoped that what he had said was true. That he hadn't lied. She wanted it to be true._

"_No." Frank said, "I haven't been drinking for ages."_

"_And how long is that?"_

_Dammit! That couldn't have sounded good. This was not an interrogation, yet that question didn't sound like something from one friend to another._

"_Eight months." Frank said._

_Frank Tripp was not an alcoholic, but he did like to relax with a beer in his hand. Though he only chose to relax on Fridays or Saturdays. _

"_That's good. But, um… dinner, why?" Natalia asked._

_She had to be sure that he really meant it. That he wanted it, for real._

"_Because, well… I like you." Frank said. He blushed even though Natalia couldn't see it._

"_Oh, um… well, I like you too Frank." Natalia chuckled._

"_So it's a yes?"_

"_Um… I guess so… why so sudden?"_

"_Um, because…." Frank started saying, "I um, there comes a time when you just have to do what you want."_

_Natalia smiled widely. She wanted to scream of joy, but on the same time she didn't want to make Frank deaf._

"_Well, that's right." Natalia said._

"_So, dinner huh? How about in two days?" Frank asked, he sounded more relaxed now._

_"Yeah, that would be great." Natalia said._

_**End of flashback**_

"This is very cute of you Frank." Natalia smiled and drank some of her soda.

She chuckled when the big Texan blushed, she had never seen Frank blush before.

"Well, thank you." Frank said, "Anything for my lady."

Natalia choked on her drink at Frank's choice of words. Frank hit himself in head with his hand.

_Perfect choice of words you idiot, _He thought to himself.

"I'm sorry, I…" Frank started saying, but was cut off by Natalia's finger on his lip.

Natalia grinned, leaned over the table and gave Frank a deep kiss. Frank was surprised, but pulled Natalia closer to him, forgetting all about the other guests at the restaurant.

Natalia's lips were so soft against him. They parted when the need for air became too big.

"Wow, that was certainly, refreshing." Frank chuckled.

"Did you mind it?" Natalia asked, smirking.

"Hell no." Frank grinned.

**-I-**

**19:30**

Horatio sighed as he sat down on a chair on the back porch. Eric was on the phone with his father and had ordered Horatio out on the porch. Horatio just became more and more concerned for every minute that passed. Eric acted weird. He didn't want to talk, he had a fight with his mother and then he made a secret phone call to Joseph.

"So much for having no secrets." Horatio muttered to himself.

Whatever the secret was that Eric kept from Horatio it was bad for their relationship. In fact, Eric's secrecy hurt Horatio. Eric obviously didn't trust Horatio, even though he had said that he trusted him with his life and heart. They were supposed to give each other safety and love. Right now, Horatio felt unsafe and unloved.

Eric was in the hallway, and glanced out to the back porch all the time.

"Dad, I want you to come here every morning until you find that letter." Eric said to his father on the phone.

"_Eric, wouldn't it be easier to just tell him. I'm sure Horatio would understand."_

"Dad, he's been hurt by almost everyone he knows, except the team and I. The last thing he needs is for me to hurt him too."

"_You're not sounding like your usual self, don't you think he has noticed that too?"_

"That's exactly why I need you to take the letter." Eric said, "Be here tomorrow, bright and early. Make sure that the postman doesn't let that letter inside the house."

Joseph sighed and agreed. Eric hung up, and prepared himself for Horatio's concerned questions as he walked out to the porch. He sat down across from his lover. Horatio didn't look at him, he was sad. Eric could see it in his eyes.

"H." Eric sighed, "I'm sorry for acting weird."

"Why won't you tell me what it's all about?" Horatio asked and looked into Eric's eyes. Eric could see all Horatio's emotions in his blue eyes. Anger, sadness, concern and love. Horatio wanted to help and he wanted to know what was bothering his lover. Yet Eric couldn't tell him.

"I'm just shook up after my fight with my mother and after that letter." Eric lied.

Horatio nodded and looked down at the ground. He knew Eric was lying. Two years together as lovers, and even longer as colleagues and Eric still thought he could lie to him.

"You're lying, Eric." Horatio said, "Why are you lying to me?"

Eric looked surprised at Horatio. He had wished that Horatio wouldn't see through his lie, but he should have known better.

"H, it's not a lie." Eric said.

Horatio became angry and stood up, he left the porch, walked into the bedroom and closed the door with a loud bang. It wasn't often that Horatio got angry, but when he did get angry, he preferred to be left alone for a while. Eric sighed and waited for his lover to calm down. Trying to talk to him now would be no use. Horatio would just shut him out and they could both end up saying things they didn't mean or wanted to say.

_Why do I always screw things up?, _Eric thought.

**-I-**

**21:15**

Natalia panted as she rolled of Frank. After a very nice dinner, Natalia had invited Frank to her apartment. They had barely made it inside the door, before kissing each other deeply and then moved towards the bedroom.

"That was amazing." Natalia panted.

"I agree." Frank panted.

He had had no intention of moving things so fast when he had asked Boa Vista out on a date, but he wasn't complaining.

"So where do we go from here?" Natalia asked.

She felt fear again. She loved Frank and wanted this to be serious, not just a one night stand.

"Well, I guess we continue." Frank said, "Let's have dinner again."

Natalia shrieked of joy and gave Frank a deep kiss. Frank pulled her into his arms and held on tight.

**--**

Ryan looked with an amused look at his sleeping wife. Calleigh was on the couch, she had been asleep for almost an hour, and her snoring was loud. Louder then ever before. Ryan had even videotaped her.

Every once and a while she would kick with her feet and mumble something incoherent. Ryan decided to have some fun with Calleigh, so he found a feather and started tickling her nose. Calleigh mumbled and ran her hand over her face. Ryan chuckled quietly and tickled her mouth with the feather. Calleigh mumbled again and licked her lips.

"Ryan." She muttered softly.

Ryan giggled and tickled her ear with the feather. Calleigh growled and kicked with her leg. Her leg got into contact with Ryan's body, just at the waist. Ryan didn't stop because of that, instead he tickled her lips again.

This time though, Calleigh's gave Ryan a hard kick on the family jewels. Ryan groaned and crouched down on the floor. Calleigh opened her eyes and grinned.

"Ouch!" Ryan groaned, "Holy shit!"

"Served you right." Calleigh giggled.

Ryan lifted his head up from the floor and looked at her.

"You were awake this whole time?" He asked.

"Yeah, the whole time." Calleigh said, "I wanted to see just how far you would go if I was asleep and you awake."

"Well, this was the first and only time I will do a prank on you." Ryan groaned.

Calleigh sat down on the floor next to her husband and wrapped her arms around him.

"If I had known I would kick your balls, I wouldn't have kicked at all." Calleigh said.

Ryan just chuckled.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please Review! Any guesses of what Eric's secret might be?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tuesday December 31st, New years eve, 07:15**

_I've already gone to work._

_We have to talk._

_You know I love you._

_Horatio_

Eric sighed and ripped the note apart. Of course he knew Horatio loved him. That's what made it all so much more difficult. Horatio's big heart was both a blessing a curse. His heart was what made him who he was. But it also hurt him a lot. Eric didn't want to be the one to hurt Horatio. He didn't want to add to his pain. Yet, if he didn't tell the truth soon, he could lose Horatio because of it. And it was only a matter of time, before his sisters would find out that Eric and Horatio had some trouble. In fact the doorbell rang and guess who was outside. Maya. Eric gulped and opened the door.

"Maya, what are you doing here?" Eric asked, pretending not to understand why his sister would be standing outside his door at this early hour. Maya was a person who preferred to sleep very much. She usually woke up at ten. That's why she worked during the nights.

"I wish I could say I was here because it's new years ever, but I can't." Maya said and walked past Eric inside the house.

Eric sighed and closed the door. He followed his sister to the living room.

"What's going on little brother?" Maya asked.

Eric flinched. Whenever anyone of his sister used the term, "little brother" they were being serious.

"Maya, I can solve this with Horatio myself." Eric sighed. He was too tired and too hungry to deal with his sister right now. And once she found out about his secret, she would yell at him. He didn't need that right now.

"Did you sleep on the couch?" Maya asked and pointed at the sheets on the couch. Eric nodded to her.

Since Horatio had closed their bedroom door with a bang last night, Eric hadn't seen him.

"So you and H are having a fight?"

"Maya, how do you know that?" Eric asked.

"Because I've seen Horatio lately, when I've walked outside the lab to my job or to meet a friend. He's sad and angry. Something is bothering him. And I can now see that it's clearly bothering you too."

"Leave it alone Maya." Eric said.

"Why? Eric I might get angry at you if you don't tell me what's wrong soon."

"You'll get angry once you hear what the problem is too." Eric sighed.

"You've cheated on Horatio." Maya said. She had expected it. She new her brother very well. And she knew what kind of a person he had been befor he got together ith Horatio. Every week a new girl. Never a man. Probably because back then he had been too afraid to be with a man. And the truth was that Eric had cheated on his girlfriends before. Sometimes even more then once.

"How did you...?" Eric asked.

"I thought about your past." Maya shrugged, "I'm not going to yell at you or throw anything at you. Because I can see how sorry you are."

Eric was surprised to hear that. He hadn't expected his sister to take the news so calmly.

"Thanks." Eric said.

"I will however yell at you, if you don't tell Horatio." Maya said in a warning tone.

"I will tell him."

"Today Eric." Maya said and then walked towards the front door.

"Today?"

"Yeah, I realise it is New Years Eve, but you have to tell him." Maya said and opened the door, "Bye."

"Bye." Eric sighed.

He closed the door after Maya and then wne into the bedroom to get dressed. Maya was right. He needed to tell Horatio today. He had kept it hidden long enough.

What Eric seemed to have forgotten was to check the mail. Joseph was supossed to be checking the mail for the letter from Raquel. But Joseph had overslept. And the mail was lying on the kitchen table. Someone had put it there.

**-I-**

**07:45**

Eric Sykes was waiting outside the lab for Ryan Wolfe. She had some letter and photos of children in her hand. She wasn't there to snoop around. She was there with important news. Ryan and Calleig arrived in the same hummer and their smiled faded when they saw Erica. Eric didn't waste anytime. She almost ran towards them.

"I have something you need to see." She said.

Ryan and Calleigh looked confused at Erica. She had never really helped them before. But her eyes told them the truth. Something was making her nervous and she did have something important to say.

Ryan and Calleigh led her inside the lab and they sat down in the break room.

"What is it Erica?" Ryan asked.

Eric gave him the photos. It was photos of children and then letter. One letter to each photo.

"This is almost thirty photos." Ryan said shooked.

"I know. And each and everyone of them came together with a letter from mothers." Eric said, "Mothers are writing to me, telling me about their lost children."

"All these kids are kidnapped?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah, some of these mothers even called me. They want me to tell the police about this. They're not allowed to." Eric said, "And I did some checking on the women's names. Ten of them died in the last year. In fires."

"So they couldn't have sent these letter to ya." Calleigh said and Eric nodded.

"We will do some more checking. In the mean time you come to us everytime you get a new letter." Ryan said and left the break room with the photos and letters.

"Thanks Erica." Calleigh said and gave her a small smile.

Erica nodded and left the lab. Calleigh went after Ryan, who was working in his lab. He was also on the phone with Horatio. Maybe they had caught a break in the case.

**-I-**

Raquel smiled widely as her cell door opened for her. She was led to a visitors stall and grinned as she greeted the woman infront of her.

"Chleo Kilmer, it's been a while." Raquel smiled.

"Yes it has." Chleo smiled, "But remember. I have a new name, fake of course, Janet Chambers.

Chleo Kilmer, daughter of Fredrick Kilmer. Chleo Kilmer has an alias, Missy Hills. Several months ago, Chleo paid Raquel Delko ten thousand dollars, so that Raquel could pay Jason Ash money, to shoot Joseph and Horatio. Chleo was able to disppear to Europe before the team even found out about her. Now she was back and unfortunately she was a good friend of Raquel. Those two womne together was not a good idea.

"Well, Janet, how was Europe?" Raquel asked, she couldn't stop grinning.

Her partner in crime was back and that made Raquel happy. Though nobody was as happy as Janet, after all, she could have some fun with Raquel. She might be the one to pay Raquel money so that she could hire people to the real dirty work. But in the end, Raquel would take the blame. because Janet would disappear again. Raquel didn't mean very much to Janet. Only Raquel thought she was Janet's best friend.

"Good, I had a really good time. How's jail been?"

"Not as bad as I thought." Raquel said, "Let's talk business."

"And what if someone is listening?" Janet asked.

"Do you see any guards around?"

"There is one outside." Janet said, "They should be in here."

"Yes, well, they like their coffee more then they like watching us." Raquel said, "But you do speak spanish."

"Of course." Janet smiled. The women started talking in spanish, a language they knew that the gurards on duty today, didn't understand much of. Howver, there were other guards who did understand spanish. They just werent working today.

"Did you tell the read head about your son's mistake?" Janet asked.

"Yes, I wrote him a letter. He must have recieved it today."

"Good. So why did you write to me?" Janet asked, even though she knew why. Raquel wanted a job done, and Janet was the only person Raquel could trust it with. Janet would find someone to what Raquel wanted.

"I love my son. Even though some people might think I don't. I even love Joseph, my ex-husband." Raquel sighed, "But I do not love Lt. Caine."

"So you want hime gone?"

"I want him to suffer too. I want my son to understand how wrong this is. I want him to leave Caine. and then I want Caine to feel what pain is. I want him to fell my pain." Raquel grinned.

"That can be arranged." Janet smiled.

**-I-**

**08:30**

The team was in the break room. Looking at the thirty pictures of kids between the ages of three and ten. All missing. From different states in America. Texas, Califonia and so on. Horatio had spent over an hour calling detectives in charge in all these states. It seemed as there were three to five missing kids in each state. The police on those states had nothing from the fires to work with. All they knew was that the fired had started with gasoline. They didn't have DNA or anything else. Even though Horatio and the team had DNA from their arsonist, they didn't have a match. The case had been turned over completely to Horatio now. But he did have help from Mac Taylor in New York. Mac Taylor and his team still dealt with missing children. Every week another child went missing, and all the children belonged to single mothers, who didn't call the cops. Instead it was the schools who called the police. However, since the arsonist moved to Miami, the single mothers stayed alive.

"Are NY sending someone down here?" Frank asked Horatio.

"No, it's not necessar yet. But it now seems as if we don't only have one pedophile but two. One is here and one is in New York." Horatio sighed, "However our arsonist is working alone."

"Why would the arsonist move?" Ryan asked, "I mean, she always burns down houses where the child is missing, yet she moved to Miami and completely forgot about NY."

"Maybe she's following a specific pedophile." Calleigh said, "But as Horatio said before, we can only prove he is a child abductor, not a pedophile."

"That's not true." Eric said, and showed the team the medical file on the little girl, they found yesterday, Emma Manson, the daughter of Chleo Manson.

The team sighed as they read the medical file. Emma had indeed met a pedophile.

"Now he is offcially a pedophile." Horatio growled, "I wonder how Emma managed to escape."

"I can ask her." Frank said, "She seems to afraid to men. I went with her to the hospital yesterday and when a male nurse wanted to examine her, she started screaming."

Emma had been sent to the hospital when it was clear that she was in pain. Apparently the little girl had some bruises on her back, but she hadn't told anyone in the team about it. And when two paramedics had checked her out at the lab, they hadn't noticed her bruises. Because they hadn't appeared so clearly yet.

"But she thinks you're a teddybear and that will help?" Ryan asked.

"Exactly." Frank smiled sligthly.

Everybody could see that Frank has a soft spot for the little girl already. The big Texan was Emma's bear, she had made that perfectly clear at the hospital and the lab.

"Alright. Frank and Natalia you talk to the girl. The rest of us will call these women." Horatio said and rubbed his tired eyes.

**-I-**

**09:00**

Frank and Natalia smiled widely as the entered Emma's room at the hospital. Emma reached her arms out and wanted a hug from Frank. Frank smiled and gave her a warm hug. Natalia chuckled form behind him.

"Hi Tweddy." Emma said.

"Hi Emma." Frank smiled back and sat down in a chair next to her bed. Natalia sat down on the other side.

"This is Natalia, she's my friend." Frank smiled and pointed at Natalia.

"Hello Emma." Natalia smiled.

"Talia." Emma chuckled, she remembered Natalia from yesterday when she and Calleigh had found her, "Hello."

"Are ou feeling okay today?" Natalia asked, and Emma nodded.

"Sweetie, I want to ask you something." Frank said, "How did you find Calleigh, do you remember her?"

Emma nodded, "I found a hole."

"A hole?" Frank asked, "A hole in the ground?"

Emma shook her head, "No, in that." She pointed to the wall.

"A wall, okay." Frank said, "Did you see flowers or bushes outside the hole?"

Emma nodded again, "Many bush."

"Many bushes, alright. Thank you." Frank smiled, "Do you remember what the man who took you looked like?"

Emma seemed to want to cry as Frank brought the man up. It was a terrible memory for her.

"It's okay, sweetie. He can't hurt you. I just want to know if you remember what he looked like." Frank said soothingly.

Emma nodded, and a small tear ran down her cheek.

"Can you tell another friend of mine, what he looked like?" Frank asked. He wasn't sure that a three-year-old would be very good at retelling something like that.

Emma nodded and again.

"Okay, good. I will give my friend a call then." Frank smiled and gave Emma another hug.

**---**

Valer and Jason were also the hospital, for another reason then to talk to a victim of a crime. They were at the hospital to have another ultrasound. Valera was now. Valera as now 26 weeks pregnant.

"Remeber I told you before that you were due on the 16th of april?" Valera's doctor Travid Wallace, and Valera nodded.

"I think you're cloer to the 13th of april." Travis smiled, "And the babies look healthy."

"Good." Valera smiled and gave Jason's hand a squeeze.

"They're seem to like moving around." Travis said.

"Oh yeah, I will have my hands full with them as soon as they learn to walk." Valera chuckled.

**-I-**

**12:00**

Horatio and Eric were having lunch at their house. Or at least they tried to. Eric avoided eye contact with Horatio, and Horatio looked at Eric. He didn't eat, because he wanted to know what ws wrong.

"Is something wrong with me?" Horatio asked suddenly. The thought had crossed his mind many times over the last 24 hours. Maybe Eric wanted to break their engagement and move out. Maybe he found Horatio too old and wanted someone much younger. Maybe he wanted a woman and kids.

"No, H. It's not you. I't me." Eric sighed.

"Something happened to you?" Horatio worried. Maybe Eric had gotten some bad news by his doctor. Maybe he had gone to the doctor and found out that he was sick.

"No, H. I um... I did something a year ago." Eric said, "Someone I regret very much."

"What did you do?" Horatio asked.

The look in Horatio's eyes told Eric, that Horatio didn't believe that it was he who would get hurt. Horatio belived Eric had done something to hurt someone else. Not physically, but maybe emotionally.

"I did something I will regret my entire life. And I need to figure out how to tell you about it." Eric said.

"Why so sudden?" Horatio asked confused, "If it was a year ago, why is this bothering you now? Are you being blackmailed?"

"No, H."

"Then what is it... do you want to leave me?"

"God no H!" Eric said, "Never. I'm just afraid that you will leave me."

"Eric, why would I want to leave you?"

"Because what I did will hurt you. Deeply."

"Eric, just say it. It can't be so bad."

Eric sighed, "H... one year ago.... I slept with someone else."

**_TBC..._**

**AN: Please review! Oh, and please vote on my poll on my profile!**


	9. Chapter 9

Horatio just looked at Eric. Not sure he had heard the right words. Begging Eric with his eyes to take back what he had just said. He didn't want to believe his own ear. This was just some sort of sick joke. It wasn't a funny joke, but it had to be joke.

_Please, don't tell me you just broke my heart, _Horatio thought.

"I'm sorry H. I didn't know what I was thinking back then." Eric said, looking at the floor.

He couldn't stand the sadness in Horatio's eyes. The denial of what he had just said. Some people would probably think that since it was a year ago that Eric cheated; it wasn't such a big deal. However, it was a very big deal for someone whose heart had constantly been broken in his entire life. It was a big deal to Horatio. And Eric knew that if it had been the opposite, he would have been just as sad as Horatio was now. Though by now Eric would have hit Horatio in the face, if it had been the other way around. Horatio, however, just looked at Eric. He didn't speak or move.

"I didn't plan it. I wasn't even very drunk, but drunk enough to hear a little voice in the back of my mind telling me to not follow that girl home. I ignored that little voice and… I, made the biggest mistake of my life." Eric said.

Tears ran down his cheeks. He was surprised to not see Horatio crying. He had expected it. Eric reached his hand out over the table towards Horatio. Horatio just looked at the hand. The he stood up and left the house. He was in shock, Eric knew it. Once the shock was over, Eric would have to face Horatio's anger and sadness. He had let him down in one of the worst ways possible. Horatio had been cheated on before; he had told Eric about it. And Eric had sworn never to become on of those men. He had sworn to both himself and Horatio, never to cheat. Eric loved only one person on this earth. Only one made his heart melt. Horatio. Now he might loose him forever. However, Eric wouldn't loose him without a fight. He would do everything he could to keep Horatio with him. No matter how long it took. Eric stood up and went after Horatio. Horatio's hummer was gone, but Eric's was still there. Eric sighed and got into the hummer. He knew that Horatio wouldn't have left for the lab. He needed somewhere to think. Alone. The beach was usually the place were the read head would think, but since his favorite beach was right outside his and Eric's house. He wouldn't go there now. Eric called Alexx for some help.

"_Woods." _Alexx answered her phone.

"Alexx, I need to find Horatio. I told him and he left." Eric said.

"_Didn't he say anything?"_

"No, he just left. Dammit, I'm such an idiot!"

"_Eric baby, calm down. He won't be at the lab. But you need to give him some time. He probably wants to be alone."_

"Yeah, you're right." Eric said and hung up.

He didn't care if Horatio wanted to be alone right now. Eric wanted to be with him, he wanted to hold and to kiss him. He wanted to make things right. And without a doubt his secret would be out now. Everybody would know what he had done. He just hoped that they would understand how sorry he was.

**-I-**

**12:30**

"This house belongs to Catherine Bells." Frank told Ryan and Nat.

They had a new crime scene. Catherine Bells house had burnt down, only this time the victim was alive. Catherine was on her way to the hospital, with 3rd degrees burn injuries. A photo of Catherine was among the photos that Erica Sykes had given the team.

"What's her child's name?" Ryan asked.

"That's the problem. She has now children." Frank said, "Her sister is her neighbor, and I talked to her for a short while before she went to the hospital. Catherine couldn't have children."

"Why is that?" Natalia asked.

"Because she wasn't born as Catherine. She was born as Cameron." Frank sighed, "She had a sex change ten years ago."

"Alright, so the question is why our arsonist burned down this house." Ryan said, "Let's process."

Ryan and Natalia walked towards what was left of the house. Which wasn't very much. They didn't expect to find anything. Frank stayed behind and tried calling Horatio, who wouldn't pick up the phone. He was worried. He knew he had been on lunch with Eric, but neither Eric nor Horatio would ignore a new crime scene. Frank had already called Eric four times, but he didn't pick up. Frank sighed and followed Ryan and Nat.

"Have you reached H or Delko?" Ryan asked.

"No, Eric won't pick up and Horatio's cell is turned off." Frank sighed.

"That's weird." Nat said, "Anyway… I found a bowl of gasoline here."

Natalia showed the guys a big bowl of gasoline, there was still some of it left at the bottom.

"So the fire probably started at the back porch." Ryan said, "Our arsonist is getting careless. The bowl doesn't look too badly burnt."

"Exactly. It doesn't have any burn marks at all." Frank said, "It must have been thrown in here after the fire was put out."

"But… that's impossible." Natalia said.

"No, not if you're a fire fighter." Ryan said, "I know we said our arsonist is a female. But that doesn't mean that she's working alone."

"Well, this is the first and only proof that she could have a partner. So far anyway." Natalia said, "I'll take it back to the lab."

**-I-**

**13:15**

Raquel grinned as she sat by the table in the visitors stall. Horatio sat across from her. And he didn't look happy.

"Lt. What brings you here?" Raquel asked, "Did you get my letter?"

"You mean the one where you asked to talk to talk me?"

"No, the other one."

"Oh, well, I have only received one." Horatio said, "But I'm guessing that you wrote something about Eric in it."

"Something you already know, I assume." Raquel smirked. Her plan was working. She had called Janet only a few minutes after their meeting. And asked her to stalk Horatio. Janet would know when the time was right to give Raquel her vengeance.

"Why are you doing this?" Horatio asked, "Because Eric is gay?"

"You made him gay. Last year he slept with a woman. Why do you think he is interested in you? Huh? He only lives with you because he is fond of you. It is not love. Its only admiration that he is mistaking for love." Raquel snapped, "He liked women. Otherwise he wouldn't have slept with one, when he cheated on you."

"What do you know about love? Is trying to kill Joseph a sign of love for you?!" Horatio snapped.

"No, that was a warning." Raquel smirked, "Watch you back Lt. I've got my eyes on you."

"Leave me alone! Leave my family alone!"

"What family? You got no one!" Raquel growled, "Without your team and your lab, you are nothing."

Horatio gave Raquel a death glare and then left the visitors stall. He couldn't stand that woman. However, it didn't matter how many times he went there to break her, she would never change. He walked out of the prison. His thought only on Eric. He felt so betrayed, so hurt. Yet he knew he loved Eric. He just didn't see him the same way he used to. Suddenly Eric felt like a stranger. Someone Horatio didn't know anymore. He knew long before he got romantically involved with Eric, that he wasn't the kind of guy to have long relationships. Yet like most people, Horatio had thought that he could change that. That the two of them would be together forever without problems. Right now, they were facing their biggest problem ever. Horatio didn't want Eric to touch him or talk to him. One of his worst fears had come true. Once again, he had been cheated one. Like so many times before. He never thought that would happen with Eric. But it had. And now Horatio didn't now what to do. He felt lost.

As he walked towards his car, he did not see the woman standing by his hood.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Lt. Caine." The woman said.

Horatio looked surprised at the woman in front of him. He didn't recognize her.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"Oh my name is Janet. I'm sorry. How rude of me not to introduce myself." Janet smiled.

"No problem." Horatio said.

"I didn't think I'd see you here." Janet said, "I waited to meet you for a long time now."

"Why is that?" Horatio asked. Something felt wrong about the situation and he held his hand steady over his gun.

Before Horatio would react, Janet pointed a gun at his face.

"I'm on a mission." Janet smirked, "Payback is a bitch."

"How much is Raquel paying you for this?" Horatio asked.

"Shut up and get in the car." Janet said.

Before Horatio got inside Janet's car, Janet took his gun out of the holster and threw in a ditch. Horatio sat in the backseat, and Janet was driving. There was one thing she had forgotten and that was to make sure Horatio couldn't move. Janet drove towards the Everglades. Horatio saw his chance when she took here eyes of the rear-view mirror. He bolted forward and grabbed her hands. Janet dropped her gun, and it fell down under the brake.

"You idiot!" Janet growled and tried to get control over the wheel.

Horatio tried to pry her hands of the fell. Janet bit his hand and Horatio have back by slapping her face. They were to busy fighting over the wheel that they didn't notice how the car drove towards the water. But before it went into the water it drove down in a small ditch, the car started to volt around and then finally ended up in the water. Upside down.

**-I-**

"Where have you been?" Ryan asked Eric as he joined him and Natalia in the lab.

"Where is H?" Eric asked, ignoring Ryan's question.

"We don't know. Isn't he with you?" Natalia asked, and Eric shook his head.

"Well, his cell phone is turned off." Ryan sighed, "Anyway we got a new crime scene."

"Tell me about it." Eric said.

"Catherine Bells house burned down, she's alive. Has no children and was born as Cameron Bells." Ryan said, "We think she might be working with our arsonist."

"Because she has no children?" Eric asked, "Her photo was among all the other pictures that Erica gave us."

"Yes, but we also found a bowl of gasoline in her house. It had no burn marks on it, so it was left there after the fire."

"Only a firefighter can do that." Eric said, "Fingerprints?"

"Coming up, right now." Natalia said and turned the screen towards Eric.

"No match." Eric sighed, "This is just getting weirder and weirder."

Ryan and Natalia nodded in agreement.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Don't forget to review, lol! And don't forget to vote on my poll!**


	10. Chapter 10

**13:30**

Horatio slowly opened his eyes and looked around. His vision was blurry and he was in pain, but barely awake. He couldn't lift up his arms and his chest hurt as he was breathing. He knew he was on the ground, but he couldn't remember how he had gotten there. He had been in a car, that was the last thing he remembered. He tried shifting his legs, but groaned in pain. Instead he decided not to move at all. He started losing consciousness, and the last thing on his mind was Eric. Horatio didn't see Janet sitting beside him, panting. She too was hurt, just not as badly as Horatio. She hissed as she stood up and looked down at the Lt. His leg was cut badly, as well as both his arms and hands. He had an ugly gash behind his ear, and his nose was bleeding.

"I'm sure you have a lot of internal bleeding." Janet said.

Horatio's left wrist was broken, Janet just sighed and walked away. Not bothering to call an ambulance. After all the Lt. was supposed to die. This may not have been what Janet had planned, but as long as the Lt. died, there was nothing to worry about. Janet had planned on driving to an empty warehouse and then shoot Horatio twice in the head. Her gun, however, was in car, that was slowly sinking to the bottom of the small lake. Janet had been the only one of the two, conscious enough to swim out of the water. The reason she had pulled Horatio with her, was because she wanted someone to see him, dead. She wanted his lover to find him, dead on the ground. She was a cold-hearted bitch, and she was proud of it. Without a car it would take a long time for her to get out of the glades. Not to mention she was limping too.

**-I-**

Eric sighed and answered his phone. He had expected to hear the voice of someone from the team or one of his sisters. Instead the voice on the other end belonged to Mac Taylor, from New York. Eric could hear that he was worried about something.

"Mac, what can I do for you?" Eric asked.

"_Eric, is Horatio there?" _Mac asked.

Eric sighed, he knew it would sound stupid to Mac, but he had no idea where Horatio was. Nobody knew.

"I don't know where he is. He hasn't been at the lab, since before lunch." Eric sighed.

"_He ain't answering his cell phone." _

"Yeah, it's turned off." Eric said.

"_Eric, I can't even reach his voicemail."_

Eric suddenly got very worried.

"What?" He asked, not sure if he had heard the right words.

"_It's like his phone doesn't exist anymore, Eric."_

"Um, alright. I'll find him and call you back." Eric said and hung up.

His first thought was that Horatio had left him forever. That he had fled to another state, maybe even another country and then thrown his cell phone into the water. But after some thinking, Eric knew it was stupid. Horatio might have been severely hurt by him, but he wouldn't run away to another state or country. And he certainly wouldn't destroy his phone in any way. His job was too important for that. That was also a thing that was really strange, but no one else seemed to worry about. The fact that Horatio hadn't shown up at the lab yet. Eric almost ran towards the morgue, to see if Alexx had heard anything from Horatio.

"Alexx, do you know where Horatio is?" Eric asked.

The worry in his voice and eyes told Alexx that this was serious, and that something was very wrong.

"No sugar, what's going on?"

"Mac Taylor called me and told me that Horatio's phone is non-existing. He can't even get to his voicemail." Eric said running a hand through his hair.

"Track his hummer." Alexx said.

Eric slapped his head for not thinking of it sooner. Together with Alexx he walked towards the AV-lab. Cooper was about to make a joke, but when he saw the serious look on the CSI and ME's faces he shut his mouth.

"Track down H's hummer." Eric demanded.

Cooper who knew that it could only had happened something serious for Eric to demand that, hurried with typing into his computer and patiently waited for an answer. All of them looked surprised when the computer told them that the hummer was in the Glades, and not only that. It's location was in a lake.

"I guess he's swimming." Copper said.

Eric slapped Cooper's head and left the lab with Alexx. Before they made it into the elevator, they bumped into Ryan.

"Come with us, Wolfe." Eric said, "H is in danger."

Together they left the lab and drove towards the Glades. The problem was that even when they were driving fast, it would take them at least twenty minutes to get there. In the car, Alexx called for an ambulance and told them where to drive.

**-I-**

Raquel looked at the time and smirked. By now Lt. Caine would be dead with two bullets in his head. Eric would come to her, being angry and sad. She would tell him it was for the best and Eric would except her comfort. She would have her son back, and soon enough Joseph would come back to her too. She also expected Janet would come back too, asking for more money. And if everything had actually worked out perfectly, Raquel wouldn't mind giving her some more money. The guards looked suspiciously at Raquel. Her smirk bothered them and they believed that she had done something she wasn't supposed to do.

"Mrs. Delko, please step out of your cell." One of the guards named, Walter said.

Raquel nodded and left her cell. Two guards stood by her side and kept a close eye on her. She was not the most popular convict in the prison. Considering that she had almost killed a cop. All the guards kept an extra eye at her. And they made it quite clear that they didn't like her.

"Let's see if you've planned anymore murders lately, huh." Walter said and started checking Raquel's cell. She lived alone in her cell, because the prison ward believed that if Raquel had a cell mate, the two of them would plan crimes together. What the prison ward really wanted was to put Raquel in an isolation cell, but his boss had thought that it was a bit too harsh. Instead Raquel was all alone in her cell and was barely allowed to walk outside.

"Lucky for you, I didn't find anything." Walter said and stepped out of the cell, which was now a complete mess.

Raquel sighed angrily and was about to walk back into her cell, when something sharp hit her back and she was suddenly out of breath.

"Everybody down!" Walter shouted and the guards crouched down to the floor with Raquel. Raquel couldn't breath. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, and she realized that she was about to die.

"Call and ambulance!" Walter shouted, "Stay with me Mrs. Delko!"

Raquel could see his face, and see his mouth move, but she couldn't hear what he was saying. Then everything went dark for her as she closed her eyes and took one final breath.

Walter started doing chest compressions, but to no use. Raquel Delko was dead. Shot with an arrow in her back.

"Call MDPD, and ask for some CSI's. She's dead." Walter said and looked down at Raquel.

"How in God's name did someone shoot her with an arrow?" A younger guard asked.

"Through the window. It only has bars, no glass or anything." Walter said and pointed at a small window, "Someone knew how to aim."

"Who would want to kill Mrs. Delko?" The young guard asked.

"Are you kidding? Anybody." Walter snorted, "She basically a cop killer. She got what she deserved."

**-I-**

**14:00**

Alexx was out of the car before it even stopped. Eric followed quickly and then Ryan. Horatio lay on the ground, in a pool of his own blood.

"Horatio, sweetie, open your eyes." Alexx said and felt for a pulse. Horatio's pulse was weak and irregular.

"Squeeze my hand." Eric said and kissed Horatio's hand.

This couldn't be happening! He couldn't stand loosing Horatio, they still had so much time left with each other. Their time together wasn't supposed to end like this.

"H, come on!" Eric begged.

The paramedics arrived and quickly pushed Eric and Ryan aside. Alexx helped them treat Horatio.

"Be careful with his wrist, it's broken." Alexx said.

"He's losing way too much blood." The paramedic named Charlie said, "Get the gurney."

Ryan was quicker then the other paramedic, Nathan, so he rushed for the gurney. Both Ryan and Eric watched in worry as Horatio was placed on the gurney. Charlie put an IV in his arm and then an oxygen mask over his face.

"He needs blood." Charlie said, "And he needs it quick."

Charlie and Nathan wheeled Horatio towards the ambulance and then carefully, but still quickly, loaded him into the ambulance. Without asking if Eric wanted to join them, Charlie closed the doors. Nathan started the engine and drove away. Leaving Alexx alone with the boys.

"Secure the scene." She told Ryan, who simply nodded and went towards the hummer to get some tape and his kit.

"Sugar, you and I will follow the ambulance." Alexx said softly and pulled Eric towards the other hummer. Eric was in shock. During the ride to the hospital, Alexx called Joseph and told him what happened, then Joseph called Frank. Eric couldn't speak or even move. He just sat in the passenger seat and looked at the road in front of him. He jumped when Alexx touched his arm.

"He will be okay." Alexx said and Eric just nodded.

Inside the ambulance. Charlie worked his ass off trying to keep Horatio's pressure steady and his pulse as strong as possible. After a while Horatio started convulsing and Charlie had a hard time keeping him still.

"Step on it Nathan!" Charlie shouted, "I'm losing him!"

Horatio stopped convulsing as he lost his pulse.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Oh my, I am giving the team much to handle don't I? lol! Please review! Oh, and Thank's Goma-Ryu, thanks to you I got the idea with the arrow! **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry for the quite long update, but I've been sick for a few days now. Though right now I'm well enough to update on all my stories!**

**14:40**

Valera sneezed and then blew her nose. She growled incoherent words and dragged her feet as she walked in to the kitchen in her and Jason's apartment. Valera was supposed to be working today, but when she had arrived at the lab, Alexx, everyone's favorite mother-hen, had sent her home. Valera had a fever and a cold. Jason was home too, making sure that Valera actually rested.

"I swear to god if I don't fin that god dam…" Valera growled quietly to herself as she rummaged through several cabinets. Jason raised his eyebrows at her as he joined her in the kitchen.

"Since when did you start forgetting where you placed our stuff in the kitchen?" Jason asked.

Valera glared at him, "Probably since your god dam sperms put these babies in me.

"Val… Maxine…" Jason grinned at her, "It takes two."

Valera snorted, "Yeah right and I'm Santa Claus. You seduced me!"

"If I remember correctly it was you who had the extremely sexy underwear."

"Oh you liked those huh?"

Jason nodded.

"Good, ´cause you won't see them again for a very long time!" Valera said, "Not until these babies are kicked out of this house… apartment."

"That's at least 18 years."

"Yeah." Valera grinned.

"I can wait." Jason smirked.

Valera groaned on continued searching for whatever she was looking for. Jason chuckled. He knew Valera always thought he was way too optimistic. He loved teasing her with his optimism.

"What are ya looking for anyway?" Jason asked after a while.

"I want food. So I need something to cook it with."

Jason was about to help her when the phone rang. He told to hang on a second and answered it.

"Jason here." He said, "What?… are you kidding me? When did that happen? Alright. Yeah, we'll be there… okay, we'll stay." Jason said and hung up, he had a very concerned look in his face and Valera immediately knew something was wrong.

"What is it Jason?" She asked.

"Horatio was in a car accident. He's at Dade Memorial."

Valera moved towards the front door, but Jason grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Tripp told is to wait here. There is nothing we can do, and you're sick." He said.

"Jason, one of my best friends is in the hospital and his boyfriend, who is also one of my best friends, is probably worried sick right now." Valera growled, "I am not staying here!"

Jason nodded, he never really argued with Valera. And he had to admit that he also wanted to be with the rest of the family right now. Together he and Valera drove to the hospital.

**-I-**

Eric was pacing in the waiting are in the ER. Alexx was with him. Soon though, his sister, father and probably the rest of the team would show up. And fact was that he needed them with him. He needed them to tell him that everything was going to be alright. Alexx had already tried telling him that, but the words just wouldn't sink in. He couldn't believe that once again he was at Dade Memorial, and once again he was worried and scared for the life of his lover. Without Horatio he had nothing, he was nobody. He needed him. Alexx sat in one of the chairs. She too was scared, but on the same she remained calm and she just knew in her heart that Horatio wouldn't die.

Ryan was still at the Glades, processing the crime scene and working on getting the car out of the water. Frank was driving there to join him. Natalia had been called to another crime scene and the women's prison in Miami. What nobody knew at the moment was that the victim was Raquel Delko. Calleigh was on her way to the hospital though. Eric and Alexx snapped out of their deep thoughts when they recognized the growling voice of Valera down the hallway. She dragged Jason behind her and cursed every time she sneezed. She also had back problems because of her belly and it hurt to walk for her.

"Oh Eric, it's going to be alright." Valera said and hugged her friend. Eric hugged her back.

Jason placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Have you spoken to a doctor yet?" Valera asked as she and Eric parted.

"No, not yet." Alexx sighed.

"Well they must be able to tell us something by now right?" Valera asked.

Like the rest of them she wanted to know what Horatio's condition was, and she wanted to know now! Alexx patted the chair the next to her and nodded for Valera to sit down. Everybody knew how the walking was becoming harder for her. She also had trouble sleeping since she couldn't find a comfortable position. And all that made her very grumpy, which she of course took out on poor Jason. Some people were amazed at how calm Jason stayed every time he received a tongue-lashing from Valera, even when he hadn't done anything wrong.

"If he dies…" Eric started saying but was interrupted by Valera.

"There are no ifs Eric. He will not die." She said firmly, but friendly.

Eric nodded. He knew he shouldn't walk around thinking that Horatio could die. He had to believe that he would survive. He knew that deep inside his heart, he would soon be at home with Horatio again. Though the physical scars would heal faster then the mental ones. Eric had a lot to make up for, but he was willing to do it, even if it took him the rest of his life.

"Any news?" Maya asked as she joined the group. She hugged her brother and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"No… Is that good or bad?" Valera asked.

"Good." Jason said quickly, "If he was… well, dead, then a doctor would have been here a long time ago."

"So it means that he's doing good?" Eric asked.

"Yeah it does. Things are going good." Jason smiled slightly.

Maya hugged her brother again and sat down.

**-I-**

**14:55**

Natalia looked surprised at the body in front of her. She gaped as she saw the arrow and kneeled down next to Raquel.

"Do you know her?" The guard, Walter asked.

"Yeah, I know who she is." Natalia said.

"Who doesn't?" Walter sighed.

"That's not what I meant. I mean that I'm a friend to her son."

Walter nodded, "Can ya tell me anything?"

Natalia sighed, she had only just arrived and the dam guard was already expecting her to find something.

"I just arrived." She said.

"Right, sorry." Walter said, "Well, I can tell you this much anyway. The only way to shoot an arrow in her back is through the bar windows." Walter pointed at the windows.

"And if you're a really good shot you don't have to stand so close either." Natalia said.

"A good shot wouldn't shoot in the back." Walter snorted, "Why not the head?"

"Maybe our killer wanted her to die slowly. Or the wind changed the direction of the arrow slightly. Or maybe our shooter is good, but not good enough."

"So how soon can you, um.. Move the body?" Walter asked.

"It's going to take a while. Lt. Caine was in a car accident almost an hour ago, so everything is in a bit of a chaos at the moment." Natalia said.

"He was here around one, today." Walter said, "He talked to Mrs. Delko."

"Do you know what they talked about?"

"I heard him tell her to leave him alone." Walter said, "Then he left."

"So he was in the accident right after that." Natalia said, "Did you see him leave with anyone?"

Walter shook his head.

"Alright, thank you."

Natalia started processing the arrow for prints.

**-I-**

"I may not believe in God, but thank you for this." Ryan said as she started molding the impression of shoes going from the water and down the road.

"Shoe prints." Frank stated, "A woman's shoe too."

"You can see that Frank? You got a little secret you feel like telling me?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I'm at your mother's house every Sunday and she wear shoes in this size every time." Frank said.

Ryan opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything that could beat what Frank had just said.

"Let's follow the prints." He said instead.

Ryan and Frank walked for five minutes on the road, until the prints changed direction and instead whoever had worn the shoes had decided to walk deeper inside the glades, through bushes and alligator filled water.

"H wasn't alone in the accident, someone was with him. And that someone was unharmed enough to walk away from the scene, but why in God's name would you suddenly start walking deeper into the Glades?" Ryan said.

"Especially if you're bleeding." Frank said, he had knelt down next to a bush. There was blood on some leaves.

"Great, I hope we can find a match in the system." Ryan said, "If the alligator and crocodiles don't get our suspect, then we will."

**-I-**

**15:15**

Calleigh had arrived at the hospital now too, as well as Joseph and Trish. Eric had started pacing more. It had been almost an hour since Horatio had arrived to the ER, and still no doctor had come to talk to Eric and the others.

"If a doctor doesn't show up ten minutes I will find the room H is in and…" Eric growled.

"Eric!" Joseph said, "He's alive. That's why they're not here, because he is still alive. If he was dead, they would have.."

"Actually." Maya said, "Maybe they're having complications."

Everybody, but Eric, looked at Maya, begging her to take that back. It was not what Eric needed to hear. But Maya didn't see their looks.

"I mean, he's alive yes, but the reason they haven't shown up yet might be because they can't stabilize him." She said and then cursed at herself when she saw her brother's freaked out look.

"Are you here for Lt. Caine?" A female voice asked from the doorway.

"Yes we are." Joseph said.

"I'm Doctor Jessica Dawson. Lt. Caine has a very deep cut on his left leg, there is a risk that it will get infected from the water in the Glades. He also has a gash behind his right ear, and both his arms are severely cut as well as both his hands. His left wrist is broken, and he has some swelling in his brain. Three broken ribs, a concussion and massive internal bleeding. His nose appeared to be broken when he came in, but it isn't." Jessica said.

Everybody gaped at her, it seemed as if not a single part of Horatio's body had remained unharmed.

"He's being sent up to surgery right now. It might take up to 12 hours before the surgery is over." Jessica said.

"But he'll be okay?" Eric asked.

"Well, the cuts will heal, his leg and wrist will heal, I'm concerned about the risk of infection though, and of course there is a risk of brain damage too."

Eric ran a hand over his face.

"But, he will survive." Jessica said, trying to give them some good news.

"Thank you Dr." Joseph said, he seemed to be the only one, except Eric, able to speak.

Jessica nodded and left. Everybody sat down in the chairs and sighed.

"It doesn't sound good." Eric said.

"He's a fighter. He will be fine." Calleigh said.

"Eric, why don't you and I go get something to eat." Joseph said and grabbed his son's hand.

Trish and Maya went with them, while Calleigh and Alexx went back to the lab to help with the case. After a few minutes Jason and Valera decided to join Joseph and the others.

**-I-**

**15:50**

"It seems as if Lt. Caine might have tried committing suicide." The new IAB sergeant said. His name was Paul Its. He looked nothing like Rick Stetler, but they sure as hell had the same personality. Though Paul didn't have a personal grudge against the team and the lab. He hated everyone and everyone hated him.

"What?" Calleigh exclaimed, "What the hell are you smoking?"

Paul glared at her, "Watch your mouth Duquesne!"

"Why do you think H would try to kill himself?" Ryan asked.

"He had a fight with Mrs. Delko, he left the prison alone. Nobody saw him leave with anyone." Paul said, "And he was in a car accident, and there were no signs on anyone trying to brake."

"That's because there was a gun under the brake, whoever drove the car wasn't able to brake because of it." Ryan said, "Not to mention that I found shoeprints that belongs to a woman, and a blonde hair from the driver's seat."

"That means that H wasn't driving, and it wasn't his gun either, it was a Sig Sauer." Frank said, "Guess you were wrong Shitler… again."

"Shitler?" Paul asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were Rick "Shitler" Stetler." Frank smirked, "I'm sorry Paul, I'll make up another nickname for ya."

"I don't need a nickname!" Paul growled.

"Sure you do. Every single IAB officer does." Frank smirked, "Now would you please leave us alone so that we can go back to our jobs?"

Paul growled and left the lab. Had he known that dealing with Lt. Caine's team would be such a pain in the ass, he wouldn't have taken the job.

"Alright, we got shoeprints, an arrow, hair, blood and a gun." Frank said.

"Visitor log." Natalia said, "A Janet Chambers visited Raquel Delko, before Horatio."

"That's our girl. I just know it is." Ryan said.

"Janet Chambers doesn't exist." Calleigh sighed, "It's a false name, but the hair and the blood comes from the same person… and guess who that is?"

Ryan and Frank shrugged.

"Chleo Kilmer." Natalia smiled, "She was the one we suspected gave Raquel ten thousand dollars to hire Jason Ash, to shoot Joseph and H."

"The girl who disappeared." Frank said, "Good job. Any idea where she is now?"

"Nope, but she's hurt and probably still in the Glades." Natalia said.

"A helicopter has already been searching a large area of the Glades. No girl yet." Ryan sighed, "Hopefully she is dumb enough to go to the hospital. Let's give every hospital a photo her."

"Great!" Frank grinned, "We pretty much solved the car crash, but we haven't solved Raquel's murder yet. Not to mention that we still need to find our pedophile and arsonist."

"You guys just got another crime scene." Cooper said as he walked into the small lab, and put the TV on.

_"I'm Erica Sykes, reporting from outside the house of Martha Bones. A single mother, who is the latest victim of the serial arsonist in Miami. The police still don't know who the arsonist is. But sources tell us that there is a connection between New York and Miami."_

"Can I kill her?" Frank asked, "I mean just shoot her?"

"Easy Frank, easy." Calleigh said, "You can kill her some other day. But we need to talk to her, and we need to process that house."

"Calleigh you can't go." Ryan said as he saw Calleigh getting ready to leave with Natalia.

"Try to stop me Ryan."

**TBC…**

**AN: Please review! Oh and vote on my new poll on my profile too, please!**


	12. Chapter 12

****

AN: I've decided to make a slight crossover with this story, but it will still only be posted here at CSI Miami.

16:20

Erica smirked at Ryan and Natalia as they got out of their hummers. They glared at her. Frank was right behind them, with his hand waving slightly over his gun. Oh, he just wanted to shoot Erica on the spot. He didn't care who saw it either.

"Hello detectives." Erica grinned, "And Sgt. Tripp."

Frank just snorted and walked passed her. Ryan and Natalia stopped in front of her.

"Why do you think there is a connection between NY and Miami?" Natalia asked.

"I have sources that tell me there is." Erica sighed, "I'm just doing my job. Reporting news for the people of Miami."

"But you obviously don't care about the victims or the arsonist." Ryan snapped.

"Should I care about the arsonist?" Eric asked.

"Don't you get it. The more you reveal about the case the more nervous our arsonist and our pedophile will get. They might snap and do something incredibly stupid. Such as killing a child." Natalia growled.

Eric sighed. She knew that a lot of children were missing, and of course she realized that she could be putting them in danger through her reports. But it was her job, and everybody knew she had no limits when it came to giving the best news reports to the citizens.

"Just get out Erica." Ryan said and walked to the crime scene with Natalia. They ducked under the crime scene tape and went to Alexx, who was checking the victim.

"Well she died in the fire. And since the house was still on fire when Ms. Sykes was reporting news, she died very recently." Alexx sighed.

"I guess the only good things that has come out of Erica's reports is that people have started looking for fires." Ryan said.

The house wasn't so badly burnt. The fire hadn't even spread to some of the rooms. Since the fire department had been on the scene so quickly.

"Which means that we'll probably find a picture here of her missing child, a phone maybe or letters." Natalia said. She started looking at the floor for evidence, while Ryan went with the fire chief to find the point of origin.

"Have you checked anymore phone records?" Frank asked Natalia.

"Yeah, Cooper is helping too. But there are so many victims. It will take some time." Natalia said.

The team were trying to locate all the mothers who's children were missing, they had over 30 photos of children, and letters with every photo. Letters that the mothers had written to Erica Sykes. Some had even called Erica. However, some of these mothers didn't live in Florida or New York, so both Mac's team and Horatio's team tried finding them all. The letters had been written without a signature. And the ones who had called, had never said their names. That's why the team thought they were being forced to call Erica Sykes. The pedophile wanted the attention, but didn't want the children to be found. Natalia sighed when her phone rang, she thought it would be IAB.

"What?" She growled.

__

"Hi, I'm Dt. Mac Taylor from New York. I um, I'm wondering what you know about the case. I heard you had another fire."

"Oh, Dt. Taylor I'm sorry. I thought it was IAB calling me." Natalia apologized.

__

"IAB? How are they involved?"

"Well, um… Lt. Caine was in a car accident." Natalia sighed. Frank held out his hand to take the phone from her. He noticed how Natalia didn't know how to explain everything to Mac.

"Mac, this is Frank." Frank said, he was quite familiar with Mac Taylor.

__

"Frank, what has happened?"

"Well, Delko's mother got shot with an arrow, H was in car accident with a woman named Chleo Kilmer." Frank said, "And we're still looking for the pedophile and the arsonist. And of course we have to figure out who killed Raquel Delko, and find Chleo Kilmer."

_"That's a lot." _Mac said, _"Do you want me to send down some help?"_

"It's up to you." Frank sighed.

__

"How is Horatio?"

"Critical but stable. He's in surgery."

__

"And Delko?"

"Worried." Frank sighed, "We all are. Anyway… when I think about it, a little help probably wouldn't be so bad."

_"Alright, I'll send someone down to ya."_ Mac said, _"Call if things change."_

"Will do. Bye." Frank said and hung up.

He explained the situation to Natalia, who agreed that help would be perfect for them. They were basically two people short. Eric wouldn't want to work with the case until he was sure that Horatio was stable, and even then he'd spend a lot of time at the hospital. Calleigh was pregnant and had to stay in the lab, so that only left Ryan and Natalia to process the crime scenes. Natalia prayed that there would be no more crime scene, and she also hoped that they would find a break in the case. They desperately needed it. Ryan, had went with the fire chief to the point of origin. It was the back porch.

"How could it be that all the victim's houses have a back porch." Ryan muttered, "Could it really be a coincidence?"

"What about the cleaning lady then? I heard she was killed at the morgue." The fire chief Henry said.

"Yeah, that's right. But it's still weird how all the other fires down here started at the back porch."

Frank joined the duo, "Mac Taylor from New York is sending down some help." He said.

"Good, we'll need it. We also need to know what the point of origin was in NY." Ryan said, "Here it's the back porch. But I don't think that there are many houses in NY."

"Nope." Frank said, "We can ask the New Yorker when he or she arrives."

Ryan nodded. He swabbed a liquid from the porch floor, most likely gasoline.

****

-I-

16:40

__

"I'm Erica Sykes, reporting from outside the house of Martha Bones. A single mother, who is the latest victim of the serial arsonist in Miami. The police still don't know who the arsonist is. But sources tell us that there is a connection between New York and Miami."

The pedophile threw the remote control for his TV at the wall and growled. If the police had connected the arsonist to New York, it meant that it wouldn't take them long to connect him to New York either. It wasn't his fault that he had a stalker. That the stupid woman wouldn't stop following him. He would be more successful as a child abductor and a pedophile if that god dam woman wasn't around. Not only was his stalker his problem, but his companion too. His cousin was stupid and would soon make a mistake, and once the NY cops caught him, it was only a matter of time before MDPD showed up at his door. His phone rang and he answered it.

"Yeah, this is Matthew."

_"Matt, I'm in deep shit. I failed to kill one of the kids." _His cousin Jerry said.

"Jerry. I told you to stay away from child abducting!"

_"I want to be like you."_ Jerry whined.

"Jerry, I was made for this. Not you. Now you come down here right now!"

__

"Why?"

"That god dam stalker of mine is making trouble for me! I'll show you once you get down here." Matt said and hung up.

Jerry and Matthew were the only ones left in their family. Matt had discovered at an early age that he hated kids, he hated their laughs, but they were fun to hurt. So he hurt them. Every time he heard children's laughter in his head he had to hurt a kid. That's why he had a basement with over 25 kids in it. However one little girl had already gotten away. She was either dead or alive. It was a girl called Emma. Matt didn't know how she had escaped but she had somehow. Dammit! He had been so careless. Jerry on the other hand, had nothing against kids. He just wanted to be like his older cousin. He kidnapped kids and suffocated them. But their bodies remained lost. And as usual Jerry had made a mistake. He always did. So Matt had to save him once again. He was so tired of doing that. He had recorded Sykes's report and decided to watch it again. Yeah, he was screwed. Maybe it was time to move to another city. Only, he didn't feel like moving right now, and if he did, he had to kill all those kids in the basement. He preferred killing them slowly one by one. Yes, he was a real psycho.

**---**

Across town Isabella was just as angry. The cops were on to her. Fires were supposed to keep her calm, but now she was angry again. All she wanted was to get Matt's attention. But he didn't know who she was, because he never looked at her. Oh yes, she was tracking his every move. She loved him, and one day he would realize that he loved her too. Until then she was stuck with her stupid companion, Catherine. A woman with no future. Isabella had been forced to burn her house down. Yes, she had had no other choice. She didn't know if Catherine was still alive though, but probably not. Isabella tried drinking water to calm down, but it wasn't working. Maybe she had to start another fire. She would just have to find another victim. Maybe she should check if Catherine was still alive, so she could finish her off.

****

-I-

19:30

Ryan ran through the lab hallways in search for Calleigh and Natalia. The lab techs watched him curiously. In his hand he held a paper, which would provide the team with a break in the case. He stopped and almost fell backwards when he ran passed the lab in which the girls were. He went back and opened the door, panting.

"What did you do, run here?" Calleigh asked.

"Exactly." Ryan panted, "I found a break in the case!"

"Well, tell us." Natalia said.

Just as Ryan was about to tell them, Frank walked in with a young man behind him. It was the New Yorker.

"Hello, this is Danny Messer." Frank introduced the team to Danny.

Danny shook hands with all of them, as they introduced themselves.

"So you're the one who's here to help." Calleigh smiled, "We appreciate it."

"No problem. We're probably helping each other. We're at a dead end up in NY." Danny smiled.

"Yeah, you still have a child abductor up there, but not an arsonist right?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah. Apparently the arsonist came down here." Danny said, "We think that there are two pedophiles."

"Really? We think it's the arsonist who has help." Frank said, "Why are jumping around Ryan?"

"Because I found a break in the case." Ryan said, "The gasoline from the latest fire doesn't match the ones from the other ones. It's better quality. And it's usually used by jaguars or luxurious cars."

"Maybe the arsonist ran out of gasoline and had to use her own." Danny said.

"That's exactly what I think!" Ryan smiled, "So we're looking for an expensive car."

"Which there are several of in Miami." Natalia sighed.

"Well, at least now we know that our arsonist can afford it." Ryan smiled, "Unless of course she stole it from someone else's car."

"Still, if we find the car we might find fingerprints." Frank said.

"Her DNA is not in the system Frank, neither will her fingerprints be." Ryan said.

"Maybe not AFIS. But she could be still have fingerprints from different organizations." Danny said.

The team nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I will tell all officers to check for car owners who recently discovered that their gasoline was stolen." Frank muttered and left the team alone.

"What evidence do ya have from NY?" Calleigh asked.

"Nothing from the pedophile. The first kid disappeared over three months ago, and the last one just three days ago." Danny sighed, "As for the arsonist. She always started the fires at the doors. And it was always apartments."

"She always keeps to a specific place for the fire to start, down here she has chosen the back porch as he favorite place." Calleigh said, "We need to split up a little bit. Ryan you talk to Catherine Bells at the hospital."

"Did the last victim have a name and a kid?" Danny asked.

"Oh right sorry. Yes, the victim's name is Martha Bones, and she had a son, his name is Peter." Calleigh said, "We found several photos in her house with his name on them."

"The fire workers got there quickly." Danny said.

"Yeah, ever since these fires started, people have become more alert." Ryan said and then left to take a ride to the hospital and talk to Catherine Bells, hopefully she was awake.

"Why don't you two take another look at the crime scene, a fresh pair of eyes are always good." Calleigh smiled at Danny and Natalia.

"You're not coming with us?" Danny asked.

"Nope, I'm pregnant. So I'll stay her in the lab, helping Cooper with victim's phone records." Calleigh smiled.

Danny nodded and smiled at her, then followed Natalia to the crime scene. Danny had underestimated the weather in Miami, because he was sweating, while no one else seemed to.

"It's hot in Miami." Natalia grinned as she got into the hummer.

"No kidding." Danny chuckled, "Whoa! Can I drive?" He asked when he saw the hummer.

Natalia nodded and sat down in the passenger's seat. Danny grinned like a school boy and started the engine. He had always wanted to drive a big car like the hummer.

****

-I-

19:45

Valera and Jason looked at Eric, who just stared at his feet. He was still shocked. Joseph had gone to the men's room for a minute. Eric's sister had been forced to go home to their families after many hours at the hospital. Valera and Jason were about go home too. Valera was exhausted and needed to rest.

"Eric." Jason said softly and patted his arm.

Eric jumped and then sighed.

"Sorry." He said.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Jason smiled.

"I have to apologize to H." Eric sighed.

"No, this is not your fault." Valera said firmly, thinking that Eric was blaming himself.

"It's not that." Eric said, looking at her with sad eyes, "A year ago… I cheated on him. I was drunk, and well, ended up with this girl."

Valera and Jason looked shocked at Eric. It explained why both men had acted to weird lately. Valera hugged Eric.

"Oh Eric, it was a mistake." She said, "he will forgive you."

"You didn't see the look in his eyes when I told him Val." Eric said, "He was hurt. It was so painful."

"But given time he will forgive you." Jason said.

"I have a lot to make up for hurting him. I just want to see him right now." Eric sighed.

"And you will soon." Valera said, then yawned.

"You two should go home." Eric said, "You both need to rest."

Valera nodded, not having the energy to argue, and after all Eric was right. She needed to rest. Jason and Valera both hugged Eric goodbye and then walked to the parking lot. They got into the car. Valera fell asleep instantly. Jason smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, before driving home.

He had only gotten a bit further then halfway when he saw a young blond girl at the side of the road. He stopped the car, and got out. She was bleeding.

"Miss, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I should go to the hospital." She said.

Jason nodded for her to get inside the car. He did a u-turn and drove back to the hospital. What he didn't notice was the knife the woman held in her hard. She leaned forward between the front seats and looked at Jason.

"Are you a cop?" She asked.

"No, Ma'm , I used to be a doctor, but I'm training to become an ME." Jason smiled slightly, "What happened to ya?"

"Oh I was just in a car accident." She smirked.

Jason looked confused at her. He got a feeling that something was very wrong. The woman was bleeding for a cut on her arm, and she had been limping before.

"Car accident, that sounds very serious." Jason said.

"It was. I've been walking through the Glades for hours now."

Jason suddenly realized who the woman was. She had been in the same accident as Horatio. Throughout the day Jason and the other had been updated on what the team knew about the cases they had. So he knew that Horatio hadn't been alone in car crash. Janet Chambers, who was the woman in the back seat, suddenly pressed her knife against Jason's neck.

"Keep on driving to the hospital. And keep quiet. We don't want to wake you pregnant girlfriend now do we." Janet smirked.

****

-I-

Isabella sighed and patiently waited for the elevator stop at the ICU. She had seen the cop downstairs who was on his way to the same floor, only in the other elevator. She knew he was there to talk to Catherine.

Isabella almost ran out of the elevator as it stopped on the 4th floor. She asked the nurses station which room Catherine was in.

"She's in room 115." The nurse smiled, "Are you family?"

"Yes, she is my sister." Isabella lied and walked towards the room.

She had a small bowl of gasoline in her purse, and a lighter of course. Tonight the would be able to sleep safely.

She entered the room and saw her companion lying on a bed, badly burned.

"Stupid girl." Isabella sighed and poured gasoline over the body, "I will end your suffering, bitch."

Ryan just walked out of the elevator.

"Excuse me, where can I find Catherine Bells, I'm with MDPD." He said and showed the nurse his badge.

"Room 115. Her sister is there too." The nurse said.

Ryan nodded and walked towards the room. That's when he saw a young girl run out of the room on the same time as the patients was set on fire.

**__**

TBC…

AN: Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry for the long update… I got sick… again.**

Nurses and doctors ran towards the room, to put out the fire. Ryan ran after the young girl. She was fast and Ryan only managed to keep up with her because she used the stairs to get down to the parking lot. Ryan yelled for her to stop. Back at the room, the doctors had managed to put the fire out, and now the patient was dead. The burn wounds so bad that there was no way of saving her life. Two officers asked the doctors where Ryan went. Once they got their answer, the ran after.

"Stop, MDPD!" Ryan shouted.

Of course the girl didn't stop. Soon she was out the door and running across the parking lot. Ryan had gained on her, and took his gun out of his holster.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" He shouted.

He tried aiming at the girl's leg, while on the same time keeping up with her. He wanted her to be caught alive. The officers soon ran out on the parking lot too. They too aimed their guns at the girl and ran after her.

Suddenly the girl turned down a small path through some bushes and after that she suddenly ran through a park. People started screaming when they saw Ryan running after her with his gun. Both Ryan and the girl started getting tired, but no one wanted to be the first one to give up. Ryan wouldn't allow himself to give up. Soon they reached the harbor and without hesitation the girl jumped down in the water. Ryan followed her.

The girl was not only a fast runner, but a fast swimmer too. Ryan had never been good at swimming. The officers decided to stay on dry land, and call the coast guard instead. Ryan got a little nervous as he followed the girl out on deeper water. There was always a risk that a shark could show up. He had had enough of sharks on his honeymoon.

"Stop, dammit!" He growled.

The girl made a mistake of looking back at Ryan, it gave him the opportunity to see her face.

"Stop!" He shouted.

The girl turned her head around again and continued swimming. Ryan dropped his gun. He tried grabbing it on its way down to the bottom. But no such luck. He cursed and decided to just quickly dive down and get it. He would need it, when he reached dry land again. The girl was just a few feet away from the shore on the other side of the small water canal. As Ryan dived down and opened his eyes. He got the shock of his life. Three children were tied together under the water. Ryan got so shocked that he forgot to swim. He started sinking to the bottom, and suddenly became aware of the lack of air. He panicked and tried to swim up to the surface. His leg hit one of the bodies and he jerked away. After a few minutes he finally gasped for air above the surface. The officers yelled to him, asking him if he was alright.

"I found three bodies!" He yelled back, trying to catch his breath.

He looked around for the girl, and saw her run away on the shore. Then the coast guard showed up. They picked him up and drove him to dry land.

**-I-**

Jason looked nervously in the rear-view mirror. Janet yawned. The blood loss and lack of sleep made her tired. Luckily Valera hadn't woke up yet.

"Nervous are we?" Janet asked, smirking.

Jason nodded. He was so scared that his face was completely pale and he could barely breath. He didn't fear for his own life, only the life of his girlfriend and unborn children. Without Valera he was nothing. Janet smirked at Jason. The more nervous he was, the more he would obey her.

"Are we there yet?" She asked.

"N-not yet." Jason stammered.

His hands were shaking. He had to fight to keep the car straight. He prayed to God that there would be officers at the hospital. The only problem was that he would probably be used as a hostage. And that would make the whole situation much more difficult.

"You t-tried killing Lt. Caine." Jason said.

"He survived? How nice, and yeah, I did. I was going to be paid good money for it too… but then the bitch had to die."

"Raquel Delko?"

"Yeah… I see you're not completely stupid." Janet smirked.

"No, I hang around with CSI's." Jason said, and then cursed at himself.

Janet smirked at Jason's mistake. Now everything got much more interesting for her. She was actually sitting in a car that belonged to a friend of the CSI team. She knew without a doubt that it had to be the day shift CSI's.

"You know Caine as a friend." She smirked, "Interesting. Then I suppose you know where his boyfriend is now too?"

Jason shook his head, "No I don't."

"Liar. He has to be at the hospital, going crazy with worry." Janet laughed evilly, "Lets pay him a little visit."

"Why? So you can shoot him too?"

"No, so that he can watch when I shoot you!" Janet growled, "Keep on driving."

Jason drove slower the usual, just to see if Janet would eventually pass out from the blood loss.

**-I-**

**20:00**

Danny and Natalia joined Ryan at the harbor. Divers were just carrying three small bodies up on dry land. Three children. Natalia recognized them. Their photos had been among the photos Erica had given the team.

"This is the first time we've ever found bodies of the missing children." Danny said, "I heard you found one of them alive."

"Yeah, Emma." Natalia sighed, "How can somebody do this?"

Alexx pulled up at the crime scene. She had tears in her eyes when she saw the bodies. Since the letters to Erica, had come without a return address. The team would have no choice but to release the pictures to the media, and hope that a parent would show up. Danny started taking photos of the bodies. Natalia tried to keep herself from crying.

"Why don't you head back to the lab?" Danny asked gently.

He saw how difficult it was for the team. And of course it was difficult for him too. Natalia nodded and left the crime scene. Ryan was sitting in an ambulance, after being checked over. He stood up and walked towards Danny.

"I will never get the image of them under water out of my head." He sighed.

Danny nodded in understanding. He would never the image of the bodies lying in front of him at the moment out of his head either. Then again, he had never forgotten a victim's face. Alexx sighed and started examining the bodies.

"TOD is a bit more then an hour ago." She said after a while, "I'll know COD after the autopsy."

Danny nodded, "Do you know how long these kids have been missing?"

"I will check in the letters." Ryan muttered, "Do you mind if I…?"

"No, not at all. I don't think there is much we can do at the scene anyway." Danny said.

Ryan nodded and left the scene just like Natalia. Alexx stayed behind a while longer, waiting for Danny to finish. She didn't feel like leaving him alone in Miami. Even if he was surrounded by officers who would gladly drive him to the lab. Once Danny was done he left with Alexx to the lab.

"You have kids?" He asked Alexx, after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes I do. Two." Alexx smiled slightly, "And you?"

"Nope. But I hope I'll have children one day."

Alexx nodded. Having children was one of the greatest gifts in life. Losing a child, was one of the hardest things. She could not really imagine loosing her own children. And she was sure that no parent ever could. One of the hardest thing for the mothers of the three children, had to be the fact that they were intimidated into silence. They wrote to Erica, asking for help, but somehow they were too scared to tell her who they were. Someone sure had all these mothers on a leash. Once back at the lab. Danny joined Calleigh as she was checking the letters. Natalia and Ryan had needed some time to cool off, so they had disappeared somewhere in the lab.

"Hey Danny." Calleigh said, "It seems as if our first victim's name was Minny, she's four years old and have been missing for almost 6 months."

Danny was shocked to hear that. The children from New York that had been gone the longest, were two months ago.

"Victim number two was called Casper, six years old and been missing for four months. Victim number three is a John Doe. But he's been missing for six months too." Calleigh sighed.

Each letter was connected to a photo, therefore it was easy to find out how long the children had been missing. The mothers had at least written that down.

"We need to show the kid's pictures all over the nation." Danny said.

"Yeah, I hate to say this, but once the child is gone, the mother has no reason to obey the pedophile." Calleigh said, "Alright. Our pedophile held these kids captured for so long and then suddenly decided to kill them almost an hour ago. Why?"

"Maybe he's relocating." Danny said, "He must feel unsafe here and is planning to move to another state."

"So he's killing the kids to make the move easier." Calleigh said, "That means we'll have a lot more bodies on our hands soon."

"But why kill the kids this time?" Ryan asked as he joined Danny and Calleigh, "I mean… why not all the other times he moved from a state? If he held on to Minny for six months, why kill her now?"

"Good point." Danny said, "Maybe he's having too many kids to handle. And the fact that Emma got away must freak him out."

"So what do we do?" Ryan asked.

"We check the victim's clothes when Alexx send them up." Calleigh said, "I'm sure they were locked inside somewhere, and there must be trace on their clothes."

Danny and Ryan nodded in agreement. It seemed as if they were finally getting somewhere with the case. They actually felt as if they were close to solving it.

"By the way, see if you can find a match to the fingerprints from the latest fire. In every way possible." Calleigh smiled at Danny.

**-I-**

**21:00**

Frank sighed as he sat down next to Eric. He had just told Eric everything that had happened during the last two hours. Eric looked sick. He was pale and shaking slithtly. Frank knew that he was losing hope. Hope that the case would be solved, and hope that Horatio would survive and forgive him for his mistake.

"Eric, don't loose hope." Frank said softly.

"How can't I?" Eric asked, "Everything is going straight to hell! I lost my mother today, and she hated me. I might loose my fiancé and the case is going to hell. We can't even find the person who killer my mother!"

"Eric, we will." Frank said, "We have the arsonist's DNA and fingerprint. Ryan is probably talking to a sketch artist right now, since he saw her face. We have the clothes from the children, most likely with trace on them. And we know that our arsonist stole gasoline from an expensive car to set the latest house on fire. I have dozens of officers out on the streets right now, asking every single car owner if they recently discovered that their gasoline was missing." Frank said.

Eric sighed. He knew Frank was right. They were so close of finding the pedophile and the arsonist. He had to believe in the team. He couldn't loose hope. And he had to believe that Horatio would survive. He was in surgery with the best doctors in Miami. If he lost hope, he would have nothing left. He stood up and went to the hospital's small church. It had been a long time since he had prayed, but he needed to do it now. Frank stayed behind. He knew what Eric was doing. If Frank had been a believer he would have been praying too. But he wasn't. He knew in his heart that Horatio would never leave Eric alone. Or the team. He knew he'd survive and soon be arguing about leaving the hospital. Even if he wasn't well enough. Frank though of old memories as he leaned back into the chair. He smiled and decided to rest just a little bit.

"Sleeping on the job are we?" A female voice asked.

Frank opened his eyes, he recognized the woman standing in the hallway with Jason in front of her. Frank stood up and reached for his gun.

"Don't even think about it!" Janet growled, "Put the gun on the floor."

Frank nodded and slowly put his gun on the floor. Janet smirked and pressed the knife harder against Jason's neck. Jason was so scared that he was shaking.

"Where is Maxine?" Frank asked, hoping that Janet hadn't hurt her.

"Oh she is in the trunk of the car. Dying slowly." Janet smirked.

Frank reached inside his suit for his phone.

"No!" Janet growled, "Put the phone on the floor."

Frank sighed and did what she said. Without his phone he couldn't tell anyone where Valera was, and she would suffocate to death.

"Chleo Kilmer." Frank said, "Put the knife down and talk to me."

"Ya think I'm stupid?" Chleo asked, "My name is Janet."

"No, that's your fake name." Frank said, "Your real name is Chleo Kilmer. You gave Raquel money to pay Jason Ash, so he could shoot Horatio Caine and Joseph Delko. And then you kidnapped Horatio Caine and were in a car crash with him."

"Shut up!" Chleo growled.

Not only did the blood loss starting to make her tired, but it also made her quite angry.

"We found your blood on the crime scene and your hair in the driver's seat." Frank said, "It's over Chleo."

"Well then I guess there is no reason for me to keep this guy alive." She smirked and pressed the knife harder against Jason's neck, "Or for me to even stay alive."

"Don't do anything stupid." Frank said.

"You mean like killing myself?"

"Exactly."

"Why not? Maybe I could kill both myself and my hostage. That way you will never know where I parked the car on the parking lot. And the pregnant bitch will die." Chleo laughed evilly, "That sounds like fun."

"Chleo, I'm asking you nicely to put the knife down." Frank said.

Frank could see Eric appear behind Chleo. He had just finished praying. Eric only saw Frank's worried look and the back of a woman. He didn't see Jason.

"Chleo Kilmer, calm down." Frank said, loud enough for Eric to hear, "Don't kill your hostage."

Eric's eyes widened when he heard who was standing in front of him. Chleo Kilmer! The woman responsible for putting H in the hospital, twice actually. The nurses had also noticed the situation and called the police.

"Who are you looking at?" Chleo asked, when she noticed how Frank always looked passed her.

She turned around and stood with her back towards a wall. That way it would be harder for the cops to shoot her, and she could see everyone around her.

"Oh it's the faggot!" She smirked when she saw Eric.

"You bitch." Eric cursed.

Frank glared at him. The last thing that anybody needed was for Chleo to become even more angry and kill Jason or herself.

"Ya know what? I killed your mother." Chleo smirked.

"I found an arrow and a bow in the Glades, sneaked up on a hill, that I knew was high enough for me to shoot into the prison. And then I killed your mommy."

"That takes a lot of skill." Frank said.

"Well, I took lessons when I was a kid." Chleo smirked.

"And yet you missed the head." Eric muttered.

Chleo gave him a death glare. She knew that a better shooter would have shot Raquel in the head and not the back. She suddenly felt dizzy and closed her eyes for a second.

"You're loosing too much blood." Jason said.

"Shut up."

"Let the doctors help you." Jason said nervously, "You will die if you don't get help soon."

"It doesn't matter. I will be going to jail if I survive."

"It's better then being dead." Jason shrugged.

"If I go to jail, I'm just like dead." Chleo growled, "Now shut up."

Soon ten officers appeared in the hallway, all of them aiming their guns at Chleo.

"Put your guns down!" She growled.

"They won't do that." Eric said, "You're not strong enough to make ten cops put their guns down."

"I am strong!"

"A strong girl, ain't a coward like you are now!" Eric growled.

"A coward?"

"Yes, a coward. You're hiding behind a man, and you only have knife to protect you. You're scared aren't ya?"

"Never."

"Yes you are. And what will daddy think when his little girl's face is all over the news? That is what hurts you the most isn't it? To make daddy sad." Eric smirked.

"No it isn't!" Chleo shouted.

Eric knew he had hit a soft spot. Chleo was crying now. All her life she had tried being the perfect daughter. But her father was hard to please. He always found something new to complain about.

"Ya think you're daddy will be happy with you now?" Eric asked.

"He has never been happy with me! Never!"

"And this will only make it worse."

**-I-**

**21:30**

The news about the hostage situation hadn't traveled to the lab yet. So everybody their had no idea that Jason could die any minute. Danny hadn't found a match to the fingerprints in AFIS or anywhere else. But luckily, Calleigh and Natalia had found trace from the kid's clothes. Ryan was still sitting with a sketch artist, to paint the face of the arsonist. Alexx had finished autopsy, and COD was drowning.

"Guess where the dirt on the clothes is coming from?" Natalia asked happily.

"The Glades?" Calleigh asked.

Natalia nodded.

"Does everything come from the Glades?" Danny asked.

"No, but it is a good place for a criminal to hide." Calleigh said.

"Yeah, but this dirt comes from a specific place in the glades." Natalia smiled, "Shark's Bay."

"Our pedophile is hiding kids at a shark infested Bay?" Danny asked surprised.

"Yeah, nobody goes to Shark's Bay." Calleigh smirked, "How did you know it was from there anyway?"

"Shark blood. I found shark blood in the dirt." Natalia grinned, "We got our pedophile!"

"It seems like it." Calleigh smiled, "Alright, lets go!"

"Hold on Cal!" Natalia said, "You're not going anywhere."

Calleigh just laughed and left the lab. Danny followed closely behind. Natalia sighed and went after. There was no stopping Calleigh right now. Pregnant or not. She would drive to Shark's Bay.

**-I-**

Chleo felt dizzy again. She closed her eyes. The second she did. Frank ran towards her and knocked her down on the floor. She growled and moved to stand up. Frank pushed Jason out of harms way on the same time as Eric rushed to cuff Chleo. Chleo had managed to get up on her feet and she yelled and ran towards Frank. With her knife in her hand. She managed to stab Frank in the shoulder, on the same time as she was shot with a bullet through her head. Once she fell down on the floor, dead, everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Frank groaned and passed out. Blood gushing from his stab wound.

**TBC…**

**AN: Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**22:00**

By now everybody knew that Frank had been stabbed in the shoulder. He had bleed a lot and was forced to go into surgery. But the doctors said he would be fine. Once Eric had found out where Calleigh and the rest were going he wanted to join them. Ryan had told him that if he showed up in the glades he would strap him to Alexx's table and cut something off. The tone of his voice mad it clear to Eric that there was no point of arguing. Instead Eric was sent home. Both by Ryan and a nurse who said he looked like he would pass out soon. Eric was tired. Really tired. He wanted to close his eyes, then wake up and realize that this was all a bad dream. In his heart he knew that it wasn't. His mind and body needed to rest, so therefore he was standing inside his and Horatio's house.

Their two Gran Danois, Waldo and Rascall jumped around him. Happy to see him. They wanted to go out and play too. Eric missed Horatio even more as he took the dogs out on the beach at the back of the house. They usually played with the dogs together. Now it was only Eric. He felt so lonely. When Eric didn't run around like a kid, Waldo and Rascall calmed down and simply walked beside him. It seemed as if they understood that Eric was troubled by something, they just didn't know what. Eric knew that they were probably used that Eric or Horatio worked late sometimes, that they thought this was just one of does nights. Horatio would come home later. Home. Frankly, Eric didn't know if this was _their _home anymore. Maybe Horatio wanted him to move out. Eric wouldn't be able to handle the pain, if Horatio woke up from surgery and told him to leave the house. After all, who wouldn't throw out their boyfriend if he had been cheating?

"I guess you like to sit alone on the beach and think, just like Horatio." Joseph said as he joined his son on the beach. He sat down next to his son. Eric hadn't realized that he had sat down, and had the dog's heads resting in his lap.

"A nurse told me she had sent you home." Joseph said, "And when I noticed that the house was completely dark, I figured that you were out here."

Eric didn't answer. He was ashamed of himself. He was the son who had once again made a mistake in a relationship, and who once again stood by the sideline unharmed as his lover fought for his life. How could Joseph want to be around someone who brought harm to others? Joseph had already been hurt because Raquel was mad at Eric. Because of something that Eric was, Joseph and Horatio had to pay the prize.

"Eric, you have nothing to be sorry for." Joseph said, as if reading his thoughts, "You did not bring this upon Horatio or anybody else."

"If I wasn't in love with Horatio none of this would have happened." Eric sighed.

"So you are going to deny yourself love because your mother decided to go crazy?" Joseph asked, "You don't want to love Horatio because of what she has done?"

Eric wanted to love Horatio, he couldn't stop loving him. But he didn't want Horatio to die because they loved each other. He wanted Horatio to be safe and happy.

"I want H to be safe and happy." Eric said.

"He is safe and happy with you. You know that."

"Safe? I have almost got him killed twice because I live with him." Eric snapped.

"That almost sounds as if you're blaming him."

"I could never blame him!"

"And he could never blame you." Joseph said, "Eric, do you know who you remind me of when you talk like this? With all these thoughts?"

"No."

"Horatio."

Eric looked surprised at Joseph. He was right of course. Eric thought the same thing Horatio did. That he brought danger to others. He was the reason his loved ones got hurt. Eric had always told Horatio that none of it was true. And yet he now thought the same thing.

"I guess you're right." Eric mumbled.

Joseph patted his shoulder.

"Not all the bad things that happen is because of you or H."

"This one is."

Joseph sighed. He knew he was not getting through to Eric. Not as much as he wanted to. Horatio was the only one who could make Eric understand that he had to stop blaming himself. Eric knew that if he had been with a girl, if he hadn't been with Horatio. None of this would have happened. If he hadn't hid it from his mother, she might not have been so angry. Yet he couldn't wish for it to go away.

"Eric… you have followed your heart in life this far, don't stop know."

**-I-**

**22:15**

It wasn't hard to find a house to keep kids in at Shark's Bay. Calleigh had noticed a small cabin right by the water, where sharks were swimming. It was now surroundedby cops. However, the team didn't believe that anyone was inside the house. There were no lights on in the house, and no sign of a car next to it. The pedophile would need a car to transport the kids to the house. Yet the team and the officers approached the house very cautiously. In case the pedophile had rigged the place with a bomb.

"A cabin this small can't contain many kids." Ryan whispered to Calleigh.

"There must be a basement." Calleigh said.

Slowly Natalia and Danny approached the door. Danny opened the door and peeked inside. Pizza and beer was visible on a table. Also clothes and some rope. The three dead kids had been tied together with rope, and a rock had been keeping them underwater. Danny entered the cabin and checked the bathroom, living room and kitchen.

"No kids." He sighed.

The rest of the team followed him inside.

"There must be a door to a basement somewhere." Calleigh said.

She started checking under carpets and even behind a small book shelf.

"Nothing." She sighed.

Danny suddenly noticed a small ring attached to the floor right at the sofa's leg. He moved the sofa out of the way and opened the shutter.

"I found a stair. This must be the basement." He said.

He turned on his flashlight and walked down the stairs, Ryan and Natalia followed closely. Calleigh decided to stay in the cabin.

"Wow." Ryan said, "This is a tunnel."

Natalia groaned as she saw a rat. She hated rats. Though the last thing anybody needed was for her to scream and hide, in case the pedophile was hiding down in the tunnel.

"I wonder who built this place." Danny said.

"Either someone who was really bored or someone who wanted to hide something here." Ryan said.

"The cabin is over 50 years old. This tunnel is probably just as old." Natalia said.

"Maybe our pedophile isn't the first one who has been here. Somehow our guy heard about this place." Ryan shrugged.

"Or he simply found it." Natalia sighed, "If I was a criminal I would definitely hide in the glades. And maybe our pedophile got lucky and found this place."

"Did you guys hear that?" Danny asked.

Ryan and Natalia listened closely, and then shook their heads.

"I heard something. Like someone calling for help." Danny said, walking faster down the tunnel.

"Is that a rat or a poodle?" Ryan asked as they walked by a big rat.

"Ryan, please don't mention rats." Natalia said.

"Why? Are you afraid?"

"Yes."

Ryan chuckled, "Alright, so maybe it was big poodle, with a naked tail and short hair. Black and really dirty. And likes to crawl, Ouch!"

Ryan rubbed his head, where Natalia had hit him.

"Ryan!" She growled.

"I sure hope our pedophile isn't down here, because if he is. You probably alerted him that we are coming." Danny said.

Ryan and Natalia apologized and continued to follow Danny, who was now running. Soon he stopped in front of a big door. They heard someone banging from the other side.

"Help!" Someone yelled.

"We're coming. We're cops!" Danny yelled back.

He sighed and cursed as the lock on the door had to be opened with a key.

"Can't we just shoot at the lock?" Natalia asked.

"And risk hurting the kids?" Ryan asked, "Besides this is an iron door, I don't know if a bullet will help."

"A sledgehammer or crowbar then?" Natalia asked.

Danny nodded to her. The three of them started checking for some type of tool to open the door with.

"Calleigh is a good shot, maybe she can shoot the lock." Ryan suggested.

"I found a sledgehammer!" Danny said.

He started hitting on the door with the hammer. The door was old and shook with every blow.

"Watch out so it doesn't fall on ya." Natalia said.

Eventually the door loosened and fell down on the ground with a loud bang. Several eyes started at Danny, Ryan and Natalia. They were all scared, and when Danny walked inside the room, they ran back deeper into the room.

"Hey there. I'm a police officer. I'm not going to hurt ya." Danny said, showing his badge to the kids.

"Where is the bad man?" A small brown haired boy asked.

"He's not here." Ryan said, "You're safe now. He will never hurt you again."

The small boy walked towards Danny and wrapped his arms around him. He started crying and Danny gently soothed him. When the other kids saw that Danny, Ryan and Nat were safe they ran towards them. They were so relieved that words could not describe it. Finally they would see their mothers again. They could finally go home.

**-I-**

**22:35 **

Matthew sighed annoyed when his cousin Jerry walked through the gates at Miami International Airport. Jerry believed that the cops in New York were on to him, and he needed to get away. Matthew, started to get tired of constantly having to help his cousin. But they were family. Jerry wasn't as successful as Matthew when it came to child abduction. Jerry had managed to abduct and murder then kids. The 11th kid was the one who got away. Matthew, however, had kidnapped 30 kids, and murdered 3 of them, one little girl had gotten away. Therefore he now had 26 kids in his basement, that needed to be taken care of. He needed to leave America. Maybe he could try his luck in Europe or Asia. Matthew had always known that he was meant to kill people. He had no feelings, he was a cold hearted bastard. And he loved watching life disappear from someone, he could always see it in the victim's eyes. The three kids he had just murdered were the kids he had held to the longest. He didn't like them anymore. So he had to get rid of them. Now he needed Jerry's help to get rid of the rest of the kids. Jerry wasn't as cold hearted as Matthew. He had feelings. He always had to hurt himself after he had hurt someone else. Yet, he couldn't stop himself from wanting to be as successful as his cousin.

"Jerry, you are a total screw up." Matthew sighed as Jerry walked towards him.

"I'm sorry Matt."

Matt just sighed and walked towards his car. Jerry followed him like a dog. Jerry hated it when his cousin was mad at him. He wanted to be a good boy, not bad. Yet he always seemed disappoint Matthew.

"How come the kid got away?" Matthew asked as he drove back to the glades and his cabin. Unaware that the cops were there.

"I decided that I wanted to keep him longer. So I took him out shopping. He started fighting in the car and I knew I had to kill him. But the bastard kicked me in the face and almost broke my nose. He opened the car door and ran away." Jerry sighed.

"And how old was he?"

"Maybe five or six."

"You let a five year old win a fight?!" Matthew growled, "Wow, you're more stupid then I thought."

"I'm not stupid."

"You're weak Jerry. And that makes you stupid too." Matthew sighed, "I'm disappointed in you."

"I'll make it up to you."

"Damn right you will! I have a basement filled with 26 kids. They all need to die. Now we could just feed them to the sharks, but I'd rather not."

"Why not?"

"It takes to damn long. And there aren't that many sharks in Shark's Bay." Matthew said, "We'll strangle them, stab them. Whatever we need to do. But we have to leave for Europe, and start over there. And we can't travel with 26 kids."

Jerry nodded. He would have to do Matthew's dirty work.

**-I-**

**23:00**

Natalia sat on the hood of the hummer, with her head in her hands. Calleigh stood next to her, and gently rubber her back. Natalia had never heard of such evil. The kids had been through so much. Everybody were of course affected by this. But only Natalia seemed to lose complete focus from time to time. Danny and Ryan were counting the kids, while identifying them by looking at the pictures they got. Except for Emma and the three children who had died, they had identified 15 kids so far. And when asked what State or city they came from, it was mostly California, Texas, New York, Rhode Island and Chicago. The oldest kid was 8 years old and had been missing for three weeks. He was the child who had first spoken to Danny and Ryan.

"Think about all the mothers who will finally get their children back." Calleigh said.

"Think about the ones who won't get their children back." Natalia sighed.

Calleigh nodded in agreement. Some mother who be happier then anybody else. While others who be heartbroken. A news van pulled at the crime scene and Eric Sykes walked towards the crime scene tape. Calleigh sighed and walked towards her.

"What do you want Erica?" She asked.

"A statement from you." Eric said seriously, "The team just solved when of the worst kidnapping cases ever. You have to say something so that all the mothers can get their children back."

"Okay, but don't show the kids on TV." Calleigh said, and Eric nodded.

Eric started talking about what had just happened before she turned to Calleigh.

"_Dt. Who does these children belong to?" _Erica asked.

"At the moment we don't know. What we do know is that there are over 20 children, and we are only able to identify them by their first names. We want the mothers who wrote to us about their missing children to come forth and tell us about all that has happened. Thank you." Calleigh said and then left.

On the road behind Sykes, a car had stopped. The driver slowly back away. His trip to Europe would come a lot faster then he had expected.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wednesday, 1****st**** January 2008. 01:45**

"I've counted… 22 kids." Danny said.

"And with the three dead children and Emma, there were 26 kids in the basement." Calleigh sighed, "Wow."

"Yeah, and the phones are ringing like crazy. We have 17 mothers so far, they have been able to identify their children." Natalia said, as she joined Danny, Ryan and Calleigh in the lab.

"And Mac called me. He said that they have found 19 mothers who says that the pedophile kidnapped their kids. They all live in the New York area." Ryan said.

"That is 45 kids!" Calleigh exclaimed.

"Yeah, three mothers will have to find out that their children are gone, and the rest will get them back. But of those 19 kids, are any of them in these photos?" Ryan asked.

Danny shook his head, "No, Mac and the team has got pictures of the kids in New York, it's not the same."

"Why would some mothers send their pictures to Sykes, while some others sent them to New York?" Natalia asked.

"It's not the same pedophile." Danny said, "The pedophile that these kids were kidnapped by, must have done something to keep the mothers from reporting that their kids were missing, and somehow they knew that kidnapper moved around to different states."

"How many fires has it been?" Calleigh asked.

"16." Danny said, "And in each and everyone of them, somebody died."

"16 mothers are gone." Natalia said, "I think we need to get everyone who called, together here in Miami, and let them tell us what happened."

"How do we organize that?" Ryan asked.

"We tell them that they have to come down here." Calleigh said, "Danny, call Mac and tell him to do the same."

Danny nodded. The case was almost closed. Yet, they didn't understand any of it. There was so much chaos, and that they barely where all the kids came from.

**-I-**

**02:00**

Valera was being checked over by her doctor. Since she had been locked inside the trunk of a car for almost thirty minutes. Jason was sitting by her side, worried that she was harmed. As soon as Chleo had let him go, he had ran out to the parking lot and tried finding the car again. It had been pitch black, and he had actually ran passed the car three times.

**Flashback**

_Jason was looking for his car, a black Ford. His girl was slowly dying in the trunk, and all he heard was his own breathing. All he saw was white cares, blue cars and silver cars. Not one black car. Yet it was do dark outside, he couldn't even see his own hand. After a while he realized he had been running around in circles. He saw two officers on the parking lot, searching with him. He stopped when he saw numbers that he recognized. It was his car! _

"_Val, I'm coming!" He shouted. _

_She had woken up and was banging on the trunk door. He searched for his keys like a maniac and when he found them he was shaking so much he couldn't the door open._

"_Sir, let me." The officer said and took the keys from Jason._

_As soon as the door opened, Valera sat up and wrapped her arms around Jason. She had never been so scared in her entire life, and she cried. Jason held her and kissed her head._

"_I'm here baby, I'm so sorry." He said._

"_Please take me home Jason." Valera cried._

"_Ma'm, you should be checked over by a doctor first." The officer said._

_Valera shook her head, she just wanted to be home in her and Jason's bed, with him holding her closely._

"_He's right Val, please." Jason begged._

_Valera nodded and climbed out of the trunk. She couldn't walk with her legs, so Jason lifted her up into his arms. He carried her quickly back to the hospital. _

**End of Flashback**

Valera sighed. She and Jason had been waiting for a long time for her doctor to show up. And once he was done examining her, he wanted to check her babies.

"Everything looks fine." He smiled.

"Thank God." Jason sighed.

"But I would recommend that you rest for a few days now. This sort of trauma can affect someone a great deal."

"I will stay in bed the whole time." Valera promised.

"Good." Her doctor smiled.

He then left the couple alone, while they embraced each other in a hug.

"Will you really stay in bed?" Jason asked.

"Yes I will." Valera said seriously.

Jason nodded. He had expected her to grin and admit that she was going to be up and running as soon as they got home. But he realized how much this day had really affected her.

"I called your parents, they are on there way down here." Jason smiled.

"Oh God, I miss them."

"I know you do honey." Jason smiled and gave her a deep kiss.

**---**

Frank's surgery was done. It had ended a lot faster than anticipated. He was now lying on a bed in his own room, and he was really grumpy. He hated lying in a hospital, when his friends needed him. Alexx was sitting next to him. Warning him about trying to get out of the bed.

"If I see one foot outside the bed, I will beat you so much it will make you look like you've been run over a train." Alexx warned.

"I feel like it already." Frank said.

"See! A sign that you should be resting."

"But Alexx… the case needs me."

"Not right now. The team can take care of the case fine by themselves." Alexx said, and then told Frank what had happened while he had been in surgery. Frank smiled widely at what Alexx told him.

"Finally." He said.

"I agree." Alexx said and stood up, "Now go to sleep."

Frank nodded and watched Alexx leave. As soon as the door closed he carefully climbed out of bed. He was tired and sore, but he had to move. He forced himself to walk towards the door. He opened it carefully and stepped outside in the hallway.

"And just where to do think you're going?" Alexx asked.

She was sitting on a chair next to the door, reading a magazine. Frank sighed. He should have known that Alexx wouldn't go home.

"Bathroom." He shrugged.

"You have one inside the room honey. Just go back inside." Alexx grinned.

Frank muttered something and went back inside the room. He laid down in the bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep.

**-I-**

**03:45**

Matthew slapped Jerry's head to wake him up. Jerry had fallen asleep in the chair and his snoring was louder then any music around. The two cousins were waiting to be able to board their flight to Frank, Europe. They were supposed to fly out of airport in fifteen minutes, but apparently their had been a slight problem with something. So now everybody had to wait even longer. Matthew was so delighted he could barely contain his happiness. Soon he would long gone, and no cop would ever find him again. He had a chance to start over.

"I'm tired." Jerry sighed.

"Stay awake, we have to make sure that no cops can see us." Matthew said.

"Nobody saw us by the cabin. Nobody knows what you look like."

"You moron! Those kids knows what I look like, they will tell the cops." Matthew growled.

An elderly couple raised their eyebrows at Matthew. He had been talking a but too loud. But he had a backup plan, if he didn't make it out of America, he would take everyone around him as hostage. He had an automatic weapon in his bag. A bag that he had kept in his car. Jerry didn't know about the gun. Only Matthew did. The reason that the security guys hadn't noticed it, was because Matthew and Jerry hadn't walked through the metal detectors yet. They were still standing by the check in desks. Just in case a cop showed up. What Matthew didn't know was that his stalker, Isabella was at the airport as well. She had to leave America too, and she was going to Spain.

**-I-**

"Alright, Ms. Devon, what is your child's name?" Danny asked.

One of the many mothers lived in Orlando, and she had therefore been able to be at MDPD faster then any of the other mothers.

"Michael Devon, he is 8 years old, he's been missing for three weeks."

Danny and Natalia nodded. Michael had been the child who had first spoken to the team.

"Well, we have him at MDPD." Danny smiled.

"Of thank God, may I see him?"

"Not yet, first we need to ask you a few questions." Natalia said.

Ms. Devon nodded.

"Why didn't you report Michael as missing?" Natalia asked.

"Because the man that kidnapped him, called me and told me to not call the police or Michael would die."

Danny showed Ms. Devon a recorder.

"Did he sound like this?" He asked and pressed play.

"_Hello, this is Danielle."_

"_Hello Danielle… have you picked up your daughter yet?"_

"_Who is this?"_

"_It doesn't matter who I am."_

"_How do you know about my daughter?"_

"_I've seen her a few times in the last week. She's cute."_

"_I'm calling the police."_

"_If you call the police I will cut you open like a fish! Now you listen very carefully, I have Jane here with me… and if you call the police I will send you her ear and then her fingers… and then her tongue."_

"_Oh my god!"_

"_Shut up! Jane will stay here with me until you have suffered enough."_

"_What have I ever done to you?"_

"_Not you. Him."_

"_Him?"_

"_You know who I mean… twenty years ago… He made a mistake, and now you and your daughter will pay for it."_

"_What do I need to do?"_

"_Just wait."_

"That's exactly what happened!" Ms. Devon exclaimed.

"Who is _he?_" Danny asked, "Is this guy making something up and doing this for fun? Or is there someone he's getting revenge on?"

"I don't know who _He_ is." Ms. Devon said, "I never called the police, because I believed in his threat. Maybe he was lying."

"No, he murdered three children." Natalia said, "How did you know that you had to send the picture of Michael to Miami?"

"Everytime the pedophile moved to another state he told us. And then I saw Eric Sykes's reports, and well, thought she could help me."

"Now do you want to meet your son?" Danny smiled.

Ms. Devon nodded. She was led away by and officer to a big room where the children were playing.

"So, this guy is doing this for fun. And simply tricks the mothers by making them believe this is and act of revenge." Danny sighed.

"It seems that way, we will know for sure when the other mothers arrive." Natalia said.

"I'll send this voice clip up to NY." Danny said.

**-I-**

**04:00**

"God dammit Jerry, stay awake." Matthew growled and slapped him again.

Jerry jerked away. Then he muttered something incoherent.

"What was that?" Matthew asked.

"I said, I'm going to the men's room." Jerry sighed and walked away.

Matthew watched him go. As he looked through the crowd, his eyes stopped at a specific person. Isabella. Isabella smiled at Matthew, and walked towards him. Matthew growled and picked out of weapon from his bag. Before Isabella could react he shot her with four shots. She fell down to the floor dead, as panic spread around her. Matthew shot up to the roof to shut everyone up.

"Shut up and stand still!" He shouted, "I didn't plan this, but that psychotic bitch, left me no choice."

Everyone stared at Matthew, as he pointed the gun at them. He started spinning around, aiming at old and young people.

"Weapons down." He growled to the guards, "Good. Now you!"

He aimed his gun at an old man. The man jerked in fear.

"Call the police."

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi!**

**I will try to update on all my stories today, or at least two of them. I have had a lot of homework during the two latest weeks, so my energy is completely spent. Therefore, if I don****'****t update today, I promise you that I will update much more during the Christmas Holiday. **

**Take Care, Ya****'****ll!**

**Daxy**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wednesday, 1st January 2008. 04:30**

Danny sighed as he joined the rest of the team in break room. Only Natalia was awake, Cal and Ryan were sleeping on the couches. Danny sat down at the table, across from Natalia. She looked haggard and she needed to rest.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" Danny asked softly.

"I can't. Not while there is a pedophile still out there."

"Well, you collapsing at work because you're not sleeping, ain't going to help."

Natalia gave him a small smile, "You're right. But I can't sleep… not right now anyway."

Danny nodded. He couldn't really force her, he didn't think it was his place to do so. He had just met the team, and he still tried to remember their names. Forcing one of them to sleep, would feel awkward.

"So what did they say up in NY?" Nat asked, "Any luck on the voice clip?"

"Nope, it's not the same guy." Danny sighed.

"That's too bad."

"Yeah, it is. But it proves that we're dealing with two. Who I believe, know each other."

"I agree." Nat said, "So what is NY like?"

Danny chuckled, "Caine never told you about NY?"

"He doesn't talk much about his past. I think only Eric knows what his childhood was like, and what his grown up life in NY was."

"Alright. Well, New York is… full of live and culture. Many amazing people are walking on the streets everyday, as well as criminals. But then again, there are criminals everywhere. New York is especially amazing at night. When all the lights in the town are on. And during Christmas." Danny smiled.

"I've never been to New York. Sounds like a cool city." Natalia smiled.

"It is. Do you have a boyfriend?"

Natalia chuckled. She hadn't expected that question.

"Um, yeah. Frank Tripp is my guy." She smiled.

"Why don't ya ask him to take you to NY?"

"Haven't thought about it. But I might just do that." Nat smiled.

The door opened and a young officer peeked inside. He smiled at the CSI's, and then walked towards the sleeping Ryan. He placed a small cake in Ryan's left hand, and some shaving cream in the other. Natalia chuckled, she understood that this was a prank from Frank. But since he was in the hospital, it was up to the young officer to make sure the whole prank went correct. Danny looked confused at Natalia, as the young officer took out a feather from his pocket.

"Frank and Ryan has a war going on against each other, and well, Frank has decided to send this officer to do that." Natalia explained and pointed at Ryan.

The officer grinned and started tickling Ryan with the feather over his face. Ryan muttered and turned his head. The officer tickled his nose. Ryan groaned and… SPLASH! He used his left hand to his whatever was on his face. He opened his eyes as he felt something over his face. Still not fully awake, he decided to wipe away the cake with his right hand. Instead he wiped on some shaving cream. The officer laughed and then ran away. Ryan sat up and looked at his clothes, the cake had fallen down in his lap. And his face was covered with cake and shaving cream.

Natalia and Danny were too busy laughing then getting Ryan a towel.

"Damn Frank." Ryan muttered and went for the men's room.

"Frank is clever." Danny chuckled.

"They both are. Soon they will be out of ideas." Natalia grinned.

The young officer came running back, and looked worried at Danny and Natalia.

"We have a hostage situation at Miami International Airport!" He exclaimed.

**-I-**

Eric sat by Horatio's bedside. His surgery had gone over time just a little bit, but now it was done. And he had survived. He still had a long way ahead though, he had to heal. And getting Horatio to rest and heal wouldn't be an easy task. But Eric hoped that Horatio would let him help him. Horatio was still sedated, and was expected to wake up at noon. Eric wanted to hug him and kiss him, but he was afraid that he might hurt him. An oxygen mask covered his face, he had several monitors attached to him, and an IV in his hand. Eric turned around to see who came through the door, he smiled when he saw that it was Alexx.

"Hey sweetie." She said and gave Eric a kiss on the cheek, she then sat down on the other side of the bed.

"Thank God he's okay." Alexx smiled.

Eric nodded in agreement. Though he knew that Horatio was far from okay, the mental wounds would take a long time healing, longer then the physical ones. And it was all because of him.

"I have to get back to the morgue, you should get some sleep, and then come back around noon. Your face should be the first face he sees when he wakes up." Alexx said and stood up to leave.

"I'm not so sure." Eric sighed sadly.

"Well, I am. Trust me, I know the two of you have a lot of things to sort out, but he still loves you and I know he will want to see you when he wakes up." Alexx gave Eric a hug and then left.

Eric stayed. He couldn't get himself to stand up and walk away. Instead he fell asleep by Horatio's right hand.

**-I-**

**04:50**

SWAT leader Greg, walked towards Ryan, Natalia and Danny. Calleigh had been forced to stay at the lab, this was one scene she was not allowed to be at.

"Detectives." Greg greeted, "We seem to have a very bad situation here. So far the guy is staying cquite calm. And all flights have been canceled. He's by the check in desks, and only thirty people has managed to escape. He's holding almost a hundred people hostage."

"Has he injured anyone?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, he shot one girl." Greg said, "And he asked an old man to call the police. Don't ask me why."

"He's not planning on getting our of here, but he wants to create panic." Danny said, "He want us to shoot him."

"Suicide by cop." Ryan sighed, "So, what do we do until then?"

"We talk to him." Danny said, "We get him to release the hostage and then try to take him down alive."

Greg gave a phone to Danny. He gave him a note with the number on the old man's cell phone. Danny dialed it. After a short while someone picked up.

_"Hello."_

"Hi, My name is Danny Messer, I'm with the police."

_"Do you want to speak to the man who is holding us here?"_

"Yes, please." Danny said.

It seemed to take some time to get the guy inside to take the phone.

"How come it took them almost thirty minutes to call the police? According to the 911 call and the old man, they've been held hostage since 4 am." Ryan said.

"The ones who managed to escape says that he refused to call. It wasn't until the guy threatened to shoot a nine year old girl that the old man called." Greg said.

**---**

"Hello, who is this?" Matthew asked.

_"Danny Messer, I'm with the police."_

"Really? I can see SWAT outside, and almost forty cop cars."

_"Well, this is a very dangerous situation."_

"I know." Matt sighed, "If my stupid cousin hadn't screwed up, this would never have happened!"

_"What's your cousin's name?"_

"Jerry Lawford." Matt said, "He's a pedophile in New York. He's the one who kidnapped all those kids, and then left them here in Miami. He was going to kill them."

_"What did you say? New York and Miami?"_

"Yes!"

Matthew smirked, he could blame Jerry for being the pedophile and maybe he could be a hero or something. All he had to do was to explain that he shot Isabella, because she was the arsonist.

What he didn't know was that Danny recognized Matt's voice from the tape, he knew that Matthew was the pedophile from Miami, who had held all the kids in the basement in the Glades, and killed three kids. Jerry was probably the New York pedophile, but he understood that Matthew tried blaming everything on Jerry.

_"How many kids did Jerry take?"_ Danny asked.

"40." Matt said.

Danny smirked wider. Matt had just make a mistake. The police knew that 45 kids had been kidnapped, and 23 of them were alive and well in Miami. Three dead, and the rest still missing."

_"That's a lot of kids."_ Danny said.

"I know." Matt grinned.

Ryan and Natalia walked together with a SWAT team to find a different way in. They walked out to the airstrip, and asked for a ladder, that way they could get in through the gate. And then down one floor to Matthew.

"So, what is your name?" Danny asked.

_"Why should I tell you that?"_

"I want to know, and I told you my name."

_"Well, that was your own choice asshole, nobody forced you to do it."_ Matt growled.

"So tell me about the girl you shot."

_"She's the arsonist the cops have been looking for."_

"How come she burned down specific houses, where the owner of the house had a missing child?"

_"Because, she's obsessed with me… um, Jerry."_

"Why is, or was she obsessed?"

_"I don't know!"_ Matt growled.

"Alright, calm down." Danny said.

Matt sighed, and then hung up the phone. Danny sighed. In case Matt would call back he kept the phone with him. Greg kept contact with his team. So far, they were still trying to find a ladder.

**-I-**

**05:10**

"Come on! Now the team really needs me!" Frank growled at Jason.

Jason had just dropped of Valera at home, to sleep, when he got Frank's call. Frank wanted Jason's help to get out of the hospital. Frank wanted to help at the airport.

"What is one more person going to do?" Jason asked, "Frank, stay in bed."

"You can't stop me." Frank said, starting to sit up.

"I will call Alexx." Jason grinned.

Frank gave him a death glare, before lying back down.

"How is H doing?" He asked.

"Fine so far, he is out of surgery and expected to wake up at noon."

"And Eric?"

"Exhausted." Jason sighed, "He's asleep at H's side. I checked on them before coming here."

Frank nodded.

"And Val?"

"Shook up, but okay." Jason smiled, "Now sleep Frankie."

"Frankie?"

Jason grinned and shrugged.

"It's a cool nickname." He said.

"Nope. What if I would call you Jasie?"

Jason shrugged. Frank was only called, Frank, Tripp or Francis, usually Horatio called him Francis. Jason was called… well, Jason.

**-I-**

**05:25**

Danny answered quickly as the phone rang.

"Hello?" He said.

_"Hello, I'm calling from Newton's shares, I would just…."_

"Sorry, wrong person." Danny said and hung up.

"Greg?" Danny asked.

"Yeah?"

"How come Newton's share can call to this phone? I thought they couldn't do it, because this is like a "cop" phone, and something-something, that my boss told me about once."

"Oh right! It's my phone." Greg chuckled, "We just used the first phone we could get."

Danny chuckled and nodded, then the phone rang again.

"Hello." Danny said.

_"Alright. So, this is how it is. Jerry killed all those missing kids, not me."_ Matt sighed, _"I am innocent here."_

"I hate to tell you this, but holding people as hostage is against the law, Pat."

_"Pat?"_

"Since you won't tell me your name, I'm going to call you Pat." Danny smirked.

_"What kind of a name is Pat?"_

"Short for Patrick."

_"Oh shut up!"_ Matt growled, _"All these stupid people around me! All these kids! I hate kids, they're sassy and always think they know best!"_

"Pat, calm down."

_"My name is Matthew for fuck sake!"_ Matt growled, and then panted.

He had a short fuse, and always have had it.

"Matthew, now we're getting somewhere. How come you hate kids, but you say Jerry is the pedophile?"

_"Just because you dislikes kids, doesn't mean you kill them."_ Matt sighed.

"True. But it sounds to me as if you're lying to me, Matt."

On the 2nd floor, Ryan, Nat and the SWAT team have managed to get to the stairs. They silently walked down, instead of using the elevator. Hoping they would get a good view of Matthew. They had a green light to shoot him if they felt that things were starting to get out of hand. Matthew hung up the phone and groaned as he saw Jerry approaching him.

"What happened Matt?" Jerry asked, "I fell asleep in the rest room, and wake up to this."

"Shut up you moron! This is because you and your mistakes. Why can't you ever do something right?"

"I have done everything right. Only one little kid got away."

"And that has ruined everything. Look where we are Jerry! Does this seems like a good situation to you?"

"No, but Matt. I heard on the radio, that one little girl got away from you. They say that the cops found her outside the station." Jerry said.

"So? You're still the bigger screw up." Matt growled.

Jerry looked angry at Matthew. He was reaching his breaking point.

"Now we got no kids! But we had 40 kids, Jerry! And they're with the cops now. Except for the three I killed." Matt sighed.

"45." Jerry muttered.

"What?"

"You had 26 kids in your basement right? Well, I had 19. That is 45 kids."

Matthew groaned, "Dammit! The cop is going to know I lied now. I told him that 40 kids were missing."

"Why would you tell him that?"

"Because you kidnapped 40 kids."

"No I didn't!" Jerry growled, "I kidnapped 19, and killed 18 of them."

"Well, then it won't hurt to take the blame for kidnapping 26 kids more, and killing three more."

Jerry suddenly slapped Matthew across the face. Matthew looked stunned at Jerry, before slapping him back with his fist. Jerry growled and grabbed Matt's collar. He threw him against the wall and then kicked his ribs. Matthew shot Jerry in the shoulder. Jerry screamed in pain, before grabbing the gun and throwing it away. Matthew hit Jerry in the face.

"You're trying to pin this on me!" Jerry growled, "I hate you Matt!"

"Good, I hate you too!"

Jerry started hitting Matt with his fists in the face. Matthew got in a lucky shot and kicked Jerry in the balls. Just as he was about to hit him in the face, a shot was heard and Matthew fell down to the floor with a bullet in his head. A SWAT member had shot him.

"No!" Jerry shouted and hugged his dead cousin.

SWAT, Ryan and Natalia ran down and pulled Jerry away from Matthew. All the other cops burst through the doors. Jerry was handcuffed and led away. He was crying.

"Matthew!" He screamed.

"He still has a pulse!" Ryan exclaimed.

Paramedics started working on Matthew, and he was soon driven to the hospital.

"Case solved." Natalia smiled.

"We need to take witness statements. But yeah, case solved." Danny said.

"Let's go home." Ryan yawned.

**TBC…**

**AN: So, I'm kind of out of suggestions on pranks that Ryan and Frank could use against each other. So if you want to, ya'll can leave suggestions. **

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wednesday 1****st**** January. 2008. 12:30**

Calleigh yawned, opened her eyes and rolled over on her back. She turned her head and smiled at her husband's sprawled out body. Ryan's mouth was open and he was snoring slightly. Calleigh felt the urge to kiss him hard, but knew that he needed to sleep. So she waited until he would wake up. The whole team needed to sleep. Calleigh smiled as she remembered that the team had finally closed the case. Matthew and Isabella were dead, and could do no more harm. Jerry still had to be interrogated to find out where the kids he had kidnapped were, even though it seemed as if he had killed them. The families still needed their closure by burying their children. Jerry could give them that if he chose to cooperate. Calleigh gently ran her hand over her belly. She was still only in her 6th week pregnancy. She and Ryan had another appointment with their doctor in three weeks, and then they might get a date when Calleigh is due. Calleigh was actually afraid of giving birth. She had heard Eric's sister Elena talk about her two previous births. Elena had been in labor for several hours and it had been painful. Of course, Calleigh knew that it didn't mean it would be the same for her. But she knew enough about child births that she knew it would hurt. In the end though, it would be worth it. Because after it she would get to hold her baby. Calleigh felt and arm over her belly and a kiss on her neck as Ryan snuggled against her.

"Already awake?" He asked, sleepily.

"Yes, it is 12:30."

"Well, we've been working for like 24 hours, if not more. We deserve to sleep for a long time." Ryan yawned.

Calleigh chuckled, "We have to start thinking of names." She said.

"How about Ripley Sarah Joan, if it's a girl?" Ryan asked.

"Oh I like it." Calleigh smiled, "And if it's a boy?"

"You choose."

"Hmm…Simon William."

"I like it." Ryan smiled and kissed his wife.

Ryan yawned and almost went back to sleep. Calleigh was tired anymore, so she climbed out of bed and put on a robe.

"Do you want to sleep some more or should I make breakfast, and after we can drive to the PD and talk to Jerry?" Calleigh asked.

Ryan sat up in bed, "Breakfast."

Ryan climbed out of bed, he wanted nothing more then to arrive at the PD as fast as possible to talk to the scumbag Jerry.

"Ryan, if you need to sleep, then do it. Danny already offered to break Jerry into little pieces." Calleigh said.

"Good, I think he should lead the interview, I'm afraid the rest of us might be just a bit too personally involved, um, you know, I don't want us to hit the guy." Ryan said, "Even if he would deserve it."

"Exactly. So you don't have to rush."

"I know. But I still want to be there." Ryan smiled and gave Calleigh a kiss.

"Then let's eat." Calleigh said.

**-I-**

**13:20**

Danny looked sternly into the eyes of the pedophile Jerry. Ryan was standing by the wall behind Danny, looking just as sternly at Jerry. The rest of the team and many other from homicide department and the lab.

"Jerry Lawford, kidnapped and pedophile." Danny said, "That is very serious."

"I know." Jerry sighed.

"Good. So tell me, why did you kidnap 19 kids?" Danny asked.

He and Ryan had done a lot of checking of witness statements. And it turned out that 45 kids were kidnapped. Jerry had killed 18 of them, but kidnapped 19. One kid had escaped. While Matthew was responsible for kidnapping the rest of the kids, 26, and three of them dead.

"Because I wanted to be like Matthew." Jerry said quietly.

"A killer?" Ryan asked.

Jerry nodded. He had understood what he was doing when he started kidnapping and killing kids. Actually he was worse than Matthew, since Jerry couldn't help but to actually kill every kid he kidnapped.

"Jerry, when did those thoughts start coming into your head?" Danny asked.

"When Matthew told me how good it felt to see the panic in a child's eyes when they realized they would never see their mommy's again."

"Why didn't you call the police instead?" Ryan asked.

Jerry looked at him like he was crazy. Hadn't he understood that both he and Matthew loved killing people. To see the life leave a body was refreshing! Jerry loved it. Matthew had loved it.

"Jerry, where are the kids?" Danny asked.

"In the ground."

"Yes, but where in the ground? What city?" Danny asked.

"New York."

"The exact location." Ryan sighed.

"Find it yourself." Jerry smirked.

Danny sighed and nodded for the officer to bring Jerry to his holding cell.

"I think we should send him to NY, and let them try." Danny said.

Ryan nodded, "I agree. But Cal is the boss for now."

Calleigh appeared in the doorway, "Do it. Oh and, Thanks for the help Danny."

Danny smiled at her and gave her two thumbs up. All he had to do now was to take care of the paperwork to get Jerry transferred to New York, and once back home, he would work harder to make Jerry reveal where the bodies were buried. The Miami team, had been given two weeks vacation. So they decided to go home and get some more rest and then drop by for a visit to their Lt. And their Srgt.

**-I-**

**16:20**

After being home a few hours, the team members had visited Frank and Horatio at the hospital. Frank had asked them all to take him home, but they had refused. Horatio still hadn't woken up while they were there. But they knew he soon would. Eric felt better now that the case was closed, but he still waited for his lover to wake up.

Eric sat by his lover's bed, and held his hand. He felt a soft squeeze and then saw Horatio open his eyes slowly. Eric prepared himself to be thrown out, but Horatio simply gave him a small smile.

"Hi." Eric smiled, "I've been so worried H. And I'm sorry, I guess you know that already. And I know that you won't forgive for what I did, but I um…"

"Eric." Horatio interrupted, "It's not I won't forgive you, it's just that it… will take some time."

Eric nodded, he expected much worse.

"I will do everything I can for things to get back to the way they were H, I promise."

"And I will give you that chance." Horatio smiled, before going back to sleep.

Eric kissed him softly, "Sweet dream, Horatio. I love you." He whispered softly in his ear.

_**THE END!**_

**AN: That's the end of this story. But, I got two sequels coming up. The first one, is a two-shot, of simply love stuff. H and Eric try to patch up their relationship when Horatio gets home. And then the other team members also have their share of love.**

**Then theres another multiple chapter story, and here is the summary to that story:**

_**When several members of a jury are murdered in ancient ways, the team gets a complicated puzzle to solve. And it doesn't help that IAB Paul Its, takes Eric off the case, when he finds a personal connection. Valera suspects she might give birth sooner then expected. And Eric and Horatio, might finally walk down the aisle. **_

**I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed and read this story! Thanks a lot! **


End file.
